Waiting For You
by ChaoChao42
Summary: STARISH is now a true professional idol group after winning the UtaPri Award. They are really good friends with each other and QUARTET NIGHT and they can tolerate HEAVENS...somewhat, but what happens when these famous idol groups meet their true matches in three mysterious teenage girls. How will these three girls change the idol industry...forever?
1. Chapter 1

Waiting For You Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ChaoChao42 does NOT own Uta no Prince-sama, its places or characters...sadly.

ChaoChao42: I only own the three main girls, but I do NOT own their relationships or relations to the actual Uta no Prince-sama characters.

Pretty much all of the songs the girls will sing will be written by me unless otherwise said at the end of the chapter. I do NOT own any English translations of the songs the producers have made or the songs for that matter and I'll tell you all now, that the songs that I will write will be sucky because one I'm not a professional and two that is what I want to do.(me will try my best to make it good for you all...) And fair warning if I don't write a song, I'll probably use a Vocaloid song so...

Disclaimer: She does NOT own Vocaloid or any other famous song. ChaoChao will be working on a picture for this story of the girls and was wondering if they should be in one of their concert attires, regular clothes or school uniform. PM/Review and give her your suggestion. She might do all of them, but it'll take time because she wants it to look good, but there is always the off chance since she totally sucks at art that it'll look awful...

ChaoChao: I hate you... *glares*

I also changed some ages on the characters and some families' businesses. I was wondering because apparently Cecil and Otoya are half brothers (according to the wiki) so tell me if you want them to be or not, if no one says anything then they will be because I want to stay as true to the facts as possible. I will not be using a lot of honorifics in this story because I am American and don't understand them (I get the gist of them for the most part). I will only be using -chans, -senpai mostly and -san towards the beginning and -kuns towards the end of the story...saawwwy.

Anyway, See yah! *Both wave until next time*

Enjoy!

Tokiya's POV

"Hello everyone!" Ringo-chan chirped with an excited wave as he walked up to us in our practice room with Hyuuga-chan.

"Hey Ringo-chan, Hyuuga-chan." we all said.

Who said it exactly...well STARISH and our senpais QUARTET NIGHT. We are famous idols after all.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a blank look towards the two ex-idols.

"Ah, don't be like that, Tokiya-chan, smile!" Ringo-chan chirped skipping over to me and used his two pointer fingers to lift the corners of my mouth into a forced smile, making the rest of my group mates laugh.

"You look so cute, Ichinose-chan!" Natsuki-chan cheered, skipping over to take pictures with his phone, both of them laughing while the rest just sweat dropped at the sight before turning to Hyuuga-chan.

"Anyway, what's the occasion?" Ren-chan questioned with a raise of one of his orange brows.

Hyuuga-chan shrugged, "We have no idea, Shining Saotome asked us to come here."

"Mwhahahaha!" Shining Saotome laughed jumping from a balcony before he started his really awkward and weird dance.

We all sweat dropped while giving each other scared and worried looks.

"Since everyone is here...wait where is Miss Nanami?" Shining Saotome asked.

"I haven't seen her." Cecil-chan shrugged, the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Sorry guys, I was recording the accompaniment..." Nanami-chan panted as she ran up to us with a bright smile, making everyone in the room smile.

"Is it finished?" Saotome asked with a glint of his sunglasses.

"Yes President, it's finished." Nanami bowed handing over the tape.

Saotome smirked pocketing the tape, "Hey! Don't we get to hear it!" Kurusu-chan semi-yelled.

"In time..." Saotome said with a dismissive wave.

"We'll be singing to it, though!" Syo raged.

"Aww, you're so cute, Syo-chan!" Natsuki chirped giving the shortest group member a bear hug.

"Natsuki!" Syo raged trying to break free from the tallest group member with a cute thing addiction.

"You all need to put disguises on so you can get to your promotional concert." Shining Saotome said to the seven of us. "QUARTET NIGHT will be going too."

"Let's get you all ready!" Ringo cheered dragging Syo and Otoya out of the room.

"Hey! A little help!" Syo and Otoya semi-yelled.

"Come on before we make Ringo mad." Hyuuga said, we nodded as we walked towards the door.

"Miss Nanami, I would like to speak with you for a moment about your music." Shining Saotome said.

"But..." Ren said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll meet up with you guys afterwards." Nanami smiled.

"As you wish." Masato said pushing Ren out of the room.

"We'll see you soon, Haru-chan!" Natsuki chirped as I pushed him and Cecil out of the room.

The door closed behind them.

"Miss Nanami, you know that you can't be with any of them..." Shining said in his serious tone for once.

"I know President..." Nanami nodded solemnly.

"Is it taken care of?" he asked.

She nodded, "I have been dating secretly...but I'm worried that they will hate me if they figure out, but they need to know...I don't know what to do..."

Shining laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort, "Letting go of the people that you care deeply for is the hardest thing that you can do for them."

She nodded, "You are happy with this person?" Shining asked with a fatherly look.

"Yeah, a lot..." Nanami agreed.

"Then have him meet your band." he said with a small smile.

"I haven't told him what I do or who I work with..." Nanami said.

"Doesn't matter." he waved the air dismissively. "Bring him here in a couple of days, you'll feel better after it is all out in the open."

"What about STARISH?" Nanami asked.

"They'll be fine, I'll take care of their love life." Shining laughed before somehow jumping out of a window.

That was one of the weirdest conversations with him...ever. Plus idols do not have relationships, they can't because of his stupid 'no love' rule.

Nanami sighed. It's his problem.

She walked over to the door and opened it to head for the guys' dressing room.

Might as well see if they are ready to go.

She walked down the grand hallway into the living room where they all hang out at all of the time and took a right down another grand hallway before coming to the door.

She knocked lightly on the door. No one answered, so she knocked harder.

"Come in." someone called from inside the room.

She opened the door while averting her eyes towards the ground in case the guys are indecent.

"Um...sorry, I was wondering if you are all done and ready...?" Nanami said quietly while still looking at the ground like it is the most interesting thing in the world.

Oh, look a stain.

"Nanami, you can look we're all done." Masato said.

"I could change that if you want me to...Little Lamb." Ren smirked stepping in front of the girl.

"N-No...um...it's fine...I-I g-guess..." Nanami stuttered, making Ren laugh lightly.

"If she wants to see anyone like that it would definitely not be you!" Cecil semi-yelled, making Ren instantly stop laughing and jarred Nanami from her daze.

"Then who would she want to see, you?" Ren smirked stepping over to Cecil with his all tall flirty and player like fashion.

"She would not!" the rest of STARISH semi-yelled.

Reiji snickered with Ringo while the rest of QUARTET NIGHT and Hyuuga sweat dropped.

"That's enough! I can speak for myself, I don't need any of you to say what is on my mind." Nanami semi-yelled, quieting everyone quickly.

Everyone gave the young girl a look of shock and disbelief. She never gets mad...about anything that they say.

"I'm sorry..." Nanami said quietly.

"Hahaha, everyone is ready." Shining laughed bursting out of a changing room.

"How did he...?" Otoya trailed off.

"It's better that we don't ask." Tokiya said.

"Yeah..." the rest of STARISH nodded in agreement.

"Anyway Miss Nanami, please wear this." Shining said giving the girl a hanger of clothes obscured by a cover.

"Yes...President..." Nanami trailed off taking the clothes before heading to a changing room.

"Um...I think it is a little short..." Nanami murmured softly.

They all looked towards her to see her in a light yellow dress with small orange flowers on the hem, it was just about mid-thigh length.

"Wow..." all of the guys trailed off.

"It's perfect! Let's go!" Ringo cheered gathering and pushing everyone out of the room.

They walked out of the front doors of the Master Course Mansion.

"Shouldn't Ringo-chan and Hyuuga-chan wear disguises too?" Otoya asked.

"Technically Ringo-chan and Hyuuga-chan aren't idols anymore." Tokiya informed.

"But they're still famous?" Cecil questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Come on, we don't want to keep your fans waiting, you know how they get." Ringo chirped with a smirk, making all of STARISH pale considerably.

"Why are we walking away from the trailer?" Masato asked.

"Yeah..." we all asked.

"You're all walking! See you there!" Shining Saotome laughed before a ladder came out of nowhere from a helicopter for him to leave on, laughing all of the way.

"How come we get the crazy insane president?" Cecil asked.

"I have no idea, well Ran-Ran, you should give me a piggyback ride." Reiji-senpai winked.

"Nope...you can walk for all I care." Ranmaru said nonchalantly walking forward with the other three QUARTET NIGHT members.

"You guys are so mean..." Reiji-senpai muttered chasing after them, the rest of STARISH broke out laughing as they followed.

They walked towards the famous square where most people watched where they announced the two UtaPri award rivals.

"Where is our promotional concert at anyway?" Ren asked stretching his arms above his head.

"I have no idea." Masato said.

"Really, Masato-chan?" Otoya asked, he nodded.

"The President never told us." Syo stated.

"Oh yeah..." Natsuki muttered.

"Did the President tell you anything, Nanami-chan?" Tokiya asked, making everyone turned towards the spaced out girl.

"Wha...um...no he didn't, sorry..." Nanami said quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Nanami!" Otoya smiled the rest of STARISH nodded.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"He left a note." Ai-senpai stated holding up a piece of paper.

"You're telling us this now!" Syo growled, Natsuki patted his shoulder in comfort.

"We're going to Idol Square." Camus said his arms crossed.

"You sure these disguises are going to work?" Syo asked patting his fedora free head.

"They will!" Ringo-chan smiled before grabbing Hyuuga-chan's arm and skipped ahead pulling the silent man with the hyper cross dressing idol/teacher.

The two groups walked across the street to the square where there was a whole crowd of people filling up the whole area. The people were watching the screens excitedly. There wasn't only fangirls there to see their favorite boybands perform their famous songs, there was also crazy fanboys grouped behind the fangirls. At least the guys have enough manners to let the girls be in front.

"What are they watching?" Otoya asked, everyone shrugged in response.

"How about we get closer to see what all of the fuss is about?" Ren smirked, walking forward into the crowd, the rest of us following him unnoticed to the hyper/crazy engulfed crowd of fangirls and fanboys.

They finally found a not so crowded spot with a pretty nice view of the huge TV screens.

"Hey look it's us." Ren smirked.

Our concert from the UtaPri competition came up on the screen, making all of the fangirls start screaming their heads off.

"I wonder what all of these beautiful ladies would do if they knew STARISH was standing behind them?" Ren smirked.

"No Ren, you can't." Masato said with one of his blank looks.

Well as blank a look he can make with sunglasses on. I guess I should mention what the disguises are, in case you see a group of hot guys dressed like them in public so you can fangirl over STARISH and freak them out.

Who me? Oh, I'm nobody, just some random person.

Anyway, STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT are all wearing black sunglasses to hide their faces because they don't want to be overrun by fangirls. They are all wearing jeans some darker and some lighter than others. Each member of STARISH is wearing their representing color as a shirt each with their own personally tailored jacket with their own details that fit their style.

QUARTET NIGHT members are wearing t-shirts with dark colors or their favorite color shirt with their preferred style of jacket. All of them are wearing their own personal style of tennis shoes.

And Syo is not wearing his fedora which he is very pissed about.

"They are watching our performance." Tokiya stated.

"Like they are starving..." Masato trailed off the rest of the members of STARISH nodded slowly scared for their lives slightly.

"This is when I'm glad we aren't as popular." Reiji smiled.

"Definitely." Ranmaru agreed.

"Look the fanboys aren't...you know excited about watching." Cecil said, making everyone turn behind us to see they were all quietly watching the TVs, some yawning or bored to death.

"At least we know that they don't like us like the girls do..." Syo gulped turning back to see our fangirls screaming louder and extremely crazy.

"Yeah...I'm not so sure that's a good thing or not..." Otoya stated sweat dropping.

"So where is the concert at?" Masato asked, everyone turning to Ai-senpai.

"It's the skating rink!" Reiji-senpai cheered reading the note over his shoulder before fist pumping the air.

"That'll be fun!" Otoya said excitedly, everyone nodded.

All of the sudden the fangirls grew quiet while all of the fanboys started talking and screaming.

"What's going on?" Syo asked, everyone turning towards the huge TV screens to see that our performance was over and that it was now showing a different stage with the camera moving over the crowd towards the stage when the lights went out making the audience gasp and cheer.

It stayed dark.

"Is the stage having power trouble?" Tokiya asked.

"I'm not sure, but the audience is starting to get worried." Masato said.

The audience were murmuring of where are the performers at, the fanboys were complaining too.

"Maybe they're late, we've almost been late before." Cecil said.

"That was because of Natsuki's fault." Syo stated.

"I'm sorry Syo-chan, I didn't mean for my Tabasco cake with chicken to blow up." Natsuki whined.

The STARISH members all shivered at the thought of that cake being baked and being forced to eat it by the crazy deadly baker.

"Anyway...let's just watch, maybe..." Syo trailed off when the fanboys screamed and yelled making everyone turn to see on the TV screen a light turned on forming a nondescript shadow.

"Who's that?" Cecil asked when more lights turned on and a semi-rock/ballad like music started in the background.

The shadow moved forward to show a girl on stage, a sky blue spotlight shined down on the girl. The fanboys in the video and in the square yelled even louder when the girl started singing.

Rei's POV

"Rei...Rei...REI!" one of my best friends yelled in my face.

"What, Kimi?" I whined shaking my head to clear away my thoughts.

"You were spacing out and you know how Kimi gets when one of us doesn't pay attention to her." my other best friend stated.

"Asuka..." Kimi whined, making her eyes shine cutely in her begging mode.

"You're doing it this time, Rei." Asuka said.

"Fine...here have a choco bar." I sighed pulling out a chocolate bar from one of my short's pockets.

"YEAH!" Kimi cheered taking the bar of yummy goodness out of my hand and started munching on it.

We walked towards Idol Square.

"I wonder how many people are there today?" Kimi asked walking backwards facing us to talk.

"There's usually a lot of people watching, at least that is what everyone says." Asuka said.

"I've never been there, do they have cotton candy?" Kimi asked hyper as always.

"Why would they have cotton candy?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kimi shrugged.

"You and sugar..." Asuka tsked shaking her head.

"Aw, you know you love me!" Kimi chirped jumping around to walk beside us again.

"We have to..." Asuka sighed, I nodded in agreement.

"You guys are mean..." Kimi pouted as we stopped in front of the square.

"Wow..." the three of us trailed looking at the huge crowd.

"Hey look, it's STARISH!" Kimi cheered, pulling us forward as she charged through the fangirls towards the back of the group of girls where we wouldn't get trampled by crazy insane fangirls of the new boyband.

"How come all of the guys are back here?" Kimi asked dragging us by the arms.

"They're probably here to see DESTINY on the TVs." Asuka stated.

"It's just a video." Kimi stated with a frown and a dismissive wave.

"Yeah, but how else will they ever 'meet' the idols, hm?" I asked as we looked up to see that the STARISH performance was over and that the TVs switched to a different stage that looked really familiar.

"Now it's DESTINY's turn, I remember that night..." Kimi reminisced.

"That night was a total disaster..." Asuka and I paled at the memory.

"It wasn't that bad. Come on!" Kimi cheered as she pulled us somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" I whined.

"Stop your whining!" Kimi complained.

"You whine all of the time, Kimi..." Asuka stated nonchalantly.

"You need to learn to smile." Kimi said seriously with a murderous look.

"You need to let go of my arm before it falls off." I complained.

"Fine...as long as you stop whining." Kimi said letting us go as we kind of tripped over her.

Which made us all fall into some guys, we all know how awkward that is going to be...

"Hahaha! Let's do it again!" Kimi cheered raising her arms above her head excitedly.

"Ow..." Asuka and I muttered.

"Um...are you three, okay?" a brunette guy asked.

"Yeah? Here." another guy who had red hair said, holding his hand out for me to help me up from the ground.

A dark blue almost purple haired guy helped Asuka and a short blond guy helped Kimi up from the ground.

"You could have asked if we were okay, jeez." an orange haired guy said helping up his blue haired friend, both of their black sunglasses were on the ground which they picked up before they stood up straight to face us.

"OH. MY. GOD." Kimi trailed off, Asuka and I had our mouths hanging open in shock.

"It's STARISH!" Kimi cheered, all of the guys sweat dropped at hoping the fangirls wouldn't hear Kimi's scream.

"Kimi, shut up." I said, while Asuka covered the hyper girl's mouth.

The two boys of STARISH sighed in relief.

"Ow Kimi, you know not to bite me because I bite back!" Asuka growled at the younger girl.

"Hahaha! You seven find three beautiful girls, when your senpais are away getting hot dogs...shame on you." Camus of QUARTET NIGHT tsked walking up to us with the rest of his group members with a smirk.

"I told you these disguises wouldn't work." Hyuuga said coming up with Ringo who had cotton candy.

"That's because they took the sunglasses off." Ringo whined.

"Oohh, COTTON CANDY!" Kimi semi-yelled skipping over to the crossdressing idol.

"We didn't have much of a choice." Ren Jinguji frowned with his arms crossed, putting his sunglasses on the top of his head.

"We'll definitely be seen if you don't put them back on right, Ren." Masato Hijirikawa said nonchalantly with a glare.

Apparently Kimi begged Ringo to give her some cotton candy making the girl bounce in place with a sugar high.

"Oh great more sugar, you're dealing with it tonight." I said to Asuka.

"Fine...it's going to be a long night." Asuka muttered the both of us shaking our head.

"Anyways, it was nice meeting all of you and thanks." I said with a bow.

Asuka bowed too, "And sorry about our friend, she shouldn't be allowed to eat sugar."

"It's not like we can stop her." I muttered crossing my arms.

"Stop fighting you two, I'll duct tape you in front of the TV and make you watch HEAVENS 24/7." Kimi threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Asuka and I said with glares.

"We aren't that bad." Eiichi the leader of HEAVENS smirked walking up to us with his two other group mates.

"Yeah, whatever." I sighed.

STARISH broke out in laughter with their ex-senpais and QUARTET NIGHT.

"Well this is boring..." Kimi trailed off, digging in her satchel for a chocolate bar to munch on.

"Not more sugar!" Asuka and I whined, all of the guys chuckled.

"Anyway, we have to head to school, come on." I said to Kimi, Asuka and I each grabbed one of Kimi's arms before pulling her away from the disguised idols.

"Hey...give me back my choco bar, Asuka!" Kimi whined when Asuka stole it while I handed the girl a granola bar instead.

"This sucks..." Kimi whined as we walked out of hearing and talking range.

STARISH's POV

"Those girls are hot." Ren stated, Camus and Ranmaru nodded in agreement.

"That hyper one is a little weird...but is hilarious." Masato stated, Tokiya nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, let's go!" Ringo cheered pushing all of us including HEAVENS towards the skating rink.

As soon as we got to the skating rink we went through a side door and walked down a short gray hall to go to the manager's office.

"Wait here." Hyuuga said as he knocked and walked into the room with Ringo.

A few minutes later they came back out, "We are going to wait in another room for the place to get as many people as possible." Hyuuga said as we walked into a room off the main hallway.

"It has a couch, so I'm good." Ranmaru said plopping down on one of the couches.

"Oohh MONOPOLY! Let's play, Syo-chan!" Natsuki cheered pulling the short blond to grab the game and sit in a corner.

"Natsuki..." Syo whined as he rushed back over to the rest of us.

"Cecil..." Natsuki said grabbing the brunette by the arm as he glared and pointed the rest of us over to play the game.

"Fine..." we all whined while HEAVENS grabbed a deck of cards to play with.

"Those girls were pretty hot." Ren stated looking up at Tokiya and giving him a suggestive wink.

"Dude..." Tokiya stated with a shake of his head.

"Especially the one in the short shorts." Ren said moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"She shouldn't have worn that or the purple tank top. It's too revealing." Masato stated with a blank look.

"Playing the stiff card when we all know any guy would be drooling over her." Ren stated with a shake of his head.

"Well...she is pretty cute..." Otoya muttered.

"Ooh, does our redhead have a crush." Syo teased with a smirk.

"I think Kimi was the cutest one! Asuka, was pretty cute too...they were all really cute so cute I could hug them for forever!" Natsuki chirped with a bright smile, making Kira and Nagi drop their cards all over the place.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Nagi semi-yelled while Kira glared.

"The girls' names, why do you know them?" Tokiya asked with a raise of his eyebrow in question.

"At least two of the girls' names, sadly the really hot one didn't tell us her name..." Ren sighed rolling the monopoly dice.

"No we don't know them." Kira stated giving the thirteen year old boy a look which they agreed on.

"Whatever, let's PLAY!" Natsuki cheered.

Reiji turned on the TV which turned to the Idol Square Channel.

"DESTINY?" Camus stated making everyone turn at the name associated with the most famous idol group in years, the group of three teenage girls.

"We were watching them at the square, but they had different clothes, eye, and hair color." Masato stated watching the screen in interest.

"According to all reports about the idol group called DESTINY, the group is made up of three teenage girls that at every performance including their debut concert always wear different costumes and always change their hair and eye color." Ai-sensei stated.

"Why would they do that for?" Otoya asked.

"Yeah, how else would they become popular if nobody knows who they really are?" Cecil asked.

"They are extremely popular because nobody does know their true identities." Tokiya said.

"That's one of the reasons why besides their mesmerizing and fun songs." Reiji said.

"How long have they been idols?" Natsuki asked with a tilt of his head.

"Three years, according to one of their interviews from a year ago." Ai stated.

"Wow..." everyone gasped at the idea of keeping your identity secret for that long as an idol.

"They are talented..." Masato muttered.

"And they have good fashion sense, Jinguji approved." Ren nodded looking at the girls' outfits.

They were all wearing short shorts, and sleeveless ripped t-shirts with their corresponding colors.

Sky blue, purple, and green.

"Doesn't those colors remind you of the girls we just met?" Cecil asked.

"Each one of them were wearing one of those colors." Ai stated.

"They must be fans." Tokiya said, Masato nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..." everyone agreed, going back to their games to wait for the concert.

But...who were those girls, really?


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting For You Chapter 2

Rei's POV

"I can't believe that you acted like that in front of STARISH!" I semi-yelled at Kimi.

"It's not her fault, really, we know what sugar does to Kimi's behavior." Asuka stated.

"Yeah, I guess...sorry, Kimi..." I muttered pushing a stray strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Do we have to go?" Kimi whined.

"Sadly, yes we do." Asuka said firmly.

"It's not like everyone in the entire school hates you..." I muttered.

"Aw Rei, me sorry, forgivies?" Kimi asked with a cute tilt of her head.

I sighed, "Not everyone hates you, Rei." Asuka stated.

"And how would you know? Everyone is always talking behind my back or putting stuff in my locker." I muttered with another sigh.

"So that's why we stopped using our lockers..." Kimi realized after all of this time.

"One of the reasons, yes, the other is because we are never actually in school to use them." Asuka said.

"True..." Kimi trailed off as we stopped in a grocery store.

"Hi Haruna." we waved as the owner waved at us with a bright smile.

"Here you girls go." Haruna said throwing Asuka the bathroom keys.

"Thank you." Asuka bowed, Kimi and I bowed behind the older girl.

We walked into the bathroom and locked the entrance door. Kimi dropped her bag on the ground and pulled her clothes out. Asuka and I sat our bags down too.

"I hate school..." Kimi muttered pulling on her skirt.

"Me too..." I muttered taking my purple tank top off.

"Come on you two, we actually get to see our friends." Asuka whined.

"At least you both have friends to hang out with." I sighed.

"True..." Kimi murmured pulling on her white shirt.

"They just don't understand you, Rei." Asuka smiled.

"Yeah...they all say how can the two most popular girls that go to our school hang out with some weird nerd who is a nobody." I said disgustedly.

"Rei..." Asuka and Kimi said softly with a sad look.

"It's fine, really I don't care it's your reputation that's going down the drain whenever you're in my presence." I said with a dismissive wave as I finished buttoning my white shirt and put my cream colored sweater over it.

"We don't care what they think of us, Rei. We are your best friends so we'll be here for you." Asuka said as she finished tying her blue bow that we wear with our uniform and smoothed out her skirt and dress jacket before fluffing her hair out.

"Yeah, we're here for you and plus we've known each other for forever." Kimi smiled fixing her bangs in the mirror.

"Kimi, how come you can't ever tie your bow right." Asuka complained making the younger girl turn to face her so she could fix.

"It doesn't matter..." Kimi whined stomping in place.

I shook my head with a small smile, I finished dressing and looked in the mirror to see that some of my strands of hair escaped from my side ponytail.

I sighed and took out the elastic band and fluffed out my hair before grabbing my hair to tie it to the side. When I finished with my hair I let it fall so it fell down on my shoulder, going down the front.

"Done?" Asuka asked the both of us, we nodded as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Have a good day at school!" Haruna smiled brightly as Asuka gave back the keys before we waved and left the store.

Kimi pulled out another choco bar as we walked down the street towards school and took a left turn.

"School should be over with by now..." Asuka stated looking at her cell phone.

"Great..." I muttered with sigh as we walked across the street towards the huge school building.

"Maybe everyone will be in their dorm rooms." Kimi stated trying to make me feel better.

I shrugged as we walked through the school gate. Too bad they weren't, they were all standing in groups all over the front courtyard. When they heard footsteps coming inside from the outside world, they turn to see the three of us.

They smiled at my two friends before noticing that I was with them and shot death glares my way.

I sighed, "Don't worry..." Kimi smiled squeezing my hand before taking Asuka's hand with her other hand and dragged us inside as she ran laughing evilly the whole way.

"Kimi, stop!" Asuka demanded, Kimi stopped instantly turning around with a bright smile.

"It's fine, Asuka. She saved my sanity, thanks Kimi." I said giving the two older girls a small smile.

"No problem, girl. Now let's go!" Kimi cheered as she raised an arm high into the air to indicate that we should get going, we nodded as we walked down the marble like hallway.

We took a right down another hall before taking a left turn down a different hall and stopped in front of the headmaster's office.

Kimi took a deep breath, before trying to run away down the hallway, but we knew she was going to try and escape like she always does when we come here to see him.

"We know you don't like the Headmaster, but we have to turn in our homework and other projects." Asuka stated firmly, making Kimi sigh grudgingly.

"I know, but can't you do it for me!" Kimi pleaded giving us her begging eyes.

"Nope, if we have to go in you are going in too." I stated with an evil smirk.

"But he's soooo weird." Kimi whined, we both shrug before Asuka knocked on the door.

We heard two voices inside stop talking.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow since he's busy..." Kimi said trying to slink away, but I grabbed her collar.

"Come in." someone said from inside before Asuka opened the door and went in followed by me as I dragged Kimi into the room, still whining.

Once Asuka closed the door behind us, I let Kimi's collar go and we all turned to face the Headmaster at his desk in a line.

We bowed quickly in greeting before straightening, realizing our headmaster was talking to another student.

"Ah, my little troupe has finally arrived." our headmaster smiled, making the student turn to face us.

"Hello Asuka Kimi...Rei!" the blond guy smiled.

We nodded in greeting to our classmate, "I was telling Kurusu-san here that he should disguise himself." Headmaster said.

"I don't see the point." Kurusu-san stated firmly.

"Shining Saotome agrees with me, but it is your decision, Kurusu-san." Headmaster said with a nod. "Now, what can I do for you three ladies?"

"We have our completed homework, projects, and classwork for the month." Asuka said pulling out her pile of work and handing it to him.

Kimi and I followed her example and gave him our piles of work too. Our headmaster sat the three piles on his desk with a huge and very bright smile.

"Good, I will let you know when we have more work for you to do and I'll send it to you in the mail." Headmaster said. "Kurusu-san, you are dismissed. I have to talk to you three about something really important to your future here."

We nodded as Kurusu-san bowed and left the room.

"What is this about, Headmaster?" Asuka asked.

He sighed standing up from his desk chair to come around to the front of his desk and sit on top of it, he pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking.

"Your contract with Rainbow Records is ending today, I'm sorry." Headmaster said.

"WHAT?!" we semi-yelled in shock.

"They believe that DESTINY isn't good enough to be represented by them because you aren't bringing enough sales from fan merchandise." Headmaster said.

"So we're being fired by them because they think we suck at our jobs." Kimi growled.

"Kimi!" Asuka warned.

I sighed, "So we are retiring then because no other agency would want an idol group that got fired, we would be the laughing stocks for the rest of our lives." I stated sadly.

"That's one of your options...I talked to the headmaster at our sister school, Saotome Academy." Headmaster said.

"About what?" Asuka asked.

"Shining Saotome wants DESTINY to be apart of his agency." Headmaster said.

"You want us to make a new contract with Shining Agency?" Kimi asked, he nodded.

"Yes, Mitsu Academy is meant for all students who want to further their education in one of the major fields of society not to become idols. That's why Shining Saotome made Saotome Academy." Headmaster said. "I know each of you are studying to be something useful to society and you decided to become an idol group for fun, but making a new contract with Shining Agency would be the best option for you, I believe."

We nodded slowly, "Okay." we said in unison.

"Good choice, ladies, all you three have to do now is an interview that will be aired on the Idol Square Channel saying that your contract is ending and that you three decided to change agencies for better opportunities." Headmaster stated.

"We have to do an interview..." Kimi whined. "I hate interviews!"

The three of us sighed in frustration and anger.

"I know you hate interviews, your last interview was a year ago, but it has to be done before Rainbow Records announces your removement from their agency.

"Fine, we will do an interview." Asuka said as the three of us bowed in acknowledgement before heading for the door.

"You have the afternoon to enjoy yourselves before getting stuck as DESTINY for a while, your interview will be at 8 and don't be late." Headmaster called after us, we nodded before leaving his office.

"WHY?" Kimi moaned in despair as we walked back towards the front courtyard.

"OH MY GOD! Is that Syo-chan!" some freshmen girls cheered in their group as we walked by an intersecting hallway to see that they were talking about a short blond talking with a girl about something, but the girl was starry eyed and was not paying attention to what he was saying.

He sighed and bowed in goodbye before turning towards the freshmen girls giggling noticing their presence. He ruffled his hair when he noticed the three of us watching.

He waved, "Hello Asuka-senpai Kimi-senpai. Hi Rei-chan, how are you?" he asked with a bright smile.

We walked up to him and bowed in greeting, "We're great Kaoru-chan!" Kimi chirped.

The freshmen girls' mouths dropped open in shock, "How dare you mistake Syo-chan of STARISH for someone else?!" they growled.

"Um...bye, let's go." Kaoru said as the four of us walked away from the crazy girls as they shot death glares at the backs of our heads.

Some upperclassmen walked towards us and smiled brightly, "Hi Asuka Kimi, where are you headed! Can we hang out with you?" they asked pleading with starry eyes.

The freshmen girls said, "Why would you want to hang out with those losers who can't distinguish an idol from a normal person!"

The upperclassmen stared at the girls and death glared them, "How. Dare. You. Call. Asuka and Kimi. Normal. They. Are. The. Most. Popular. People. In. This. School." they said murderously.

The freshmen girls bowed in apology before running off somewhere, the upperclassmen chased after them leaving the four of us alone.

The four of us sighed in relief, "It's so hard to be popular..." Kimi whined stretching her arms above her head.

I snorted in incredulity, "Yeah, sure..." I muttered angrily.

"Yeah, it is especially when you're use to being a total nerd." Kaoru-chan stated. "Thanks for getting me out of that alive."

"Why do they think you're a member of STARISH for?" Kimi asked with a tilt of her head in confusion.

"Because he looks just like Syo-chan." Asuka said, I nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not Syo though, I'm his younger twin brother." Kaoru-chan stated ruffling his hair.

"Really?! I didn't know he had a twin." Kimi said, he nodded.

"Most people don't since they never see us together and plus he goes to Saotome Academy...well use to before graduating." Kaoru-chan stated.

We walked out of the building, the students still out there instantly grew silent when they saw us walk towards the gate. They whispered to each other about seeing the two popular girls walking with Syo-chan of STARISH and glared at me for being in their presence.

I sighed in frustration at their insults. Kaoru took my hand into his, surprising me and everyone else except for my two best friends. He just smiled down at me as we continued walking towards the gate hand in hand. Once we got out of school grounds, everyone pulled out their phones to text their other friends, starting the rumor grapevine.

"Finally Kaoru-chan grew some balls to hold his girlfriend's hand in public!" Kimi semi-yelled skipping around us.

Kaoru and I blushed looking away from each other, making Kimi squeal and Asuka break out laughing with a bright happy smile.

"W-We a-aren't d-dating!" I semi-yelled making Kaoru pout sadly, but still seemed really cute.

"Don't lie, Rei! The whole school knows you two have been secretly dating since the last school dance." Kimi said pushing a finger in my side.

"Ow Kimi, stop that." I pouted making Kaoru laugh and Asuka smile.

"Why do you think everyone 'hates' you, Rei?" Asuka stated.

"I want to hear this." Kaoru stated with a half-smile.

I punched his arm lightly in mock anger.

"Ow..." he muttered in mock pain, making me glare at him before he broke out laughing.

"They're jealous because you have one of the hottest guys in the academy as your secret boyfriend and plus you are best friends with the two most popular girls." Kimi stated with a 'duh' look, Asuka, always the realistic and smart one nodded in agreement.

"Plus we never hang outside of school with anyone, but you." Asuka stated.

"Really?" I asked, taking in all of this new theory of why everyone at the academy hate me with a burning passion.

"Hey, don't worry your pretty head over those jerks." Kaoru teased tapping my nose.

I pawed softly at my nose, making my three friends laugh.

"Shut up..." I muttered as we walked back over to Idol Square.

"Still a lot of people..." Asuka muttered.

Every single person we passed whispered to their friends about us.

"What is everyone whispering about?" Kaoru asked, I shrug with Asuka while Kimi pulled out her phone.

"Wow!" Kimi surprised us.

"What is it, Kimi?" Asuka asked.

"Apparently, our classmates still assumed Kaoru-chan is his older brother and..." Kimi trailed off when we got into the TVs hearing range.

The TVs were showing a reporter talking about STARISH in one of their previous interviews.

"We go new information about one of our STARISH idols." the reporter said when a picture of Syo at one of STARISH's concerts.

"Usually any idol is not allowed to date because of the no love rule, but there is a picture Syo Kurusu of STARISH with a mysterious girl." the reporter stated.

The screen changed to a picture of Kaoru and I walking together holding hands as we were talking with Asuka and Kimi.

"When did they take that?" Asuka asked, I shrug in shock.

"They mistook you again for your brother..." Kimi sighed, everyone around us were staring at us with their eyes wide in shock.

"This can't be happening...I'm so sorry Kaoru..." I said tears staring to form in my eyes.

"Don't cry Rei, I knew this was going to happen eventually. It's not your fault." Kaoru smiled wiping away some of the tears that escaped down my cheek.

I nodded, when the TV crew and reporter noticed us.

"Come on!" Kimi yelled grabbing Asuka and my hands before running off into the crowd, we were being chased by them for an interview.

We ran into an alley as they came around a corner and kept running before taking a right.

"I'm really sorry, you three shouldn't have to deal with this..." Kaoru said sadly.

"It's fine, Kaoru. Come on, we still can salvage the afternoon." Asuka smiled, Kimi nodded.

"Let's go skating!" Kimi fist pumped the air.

Asuka nodded, "There's one a block away." Asuka said.

"Okay, let's go." Kaoru smiled, I nodded as we walked out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk.

We fast walked down the street and luckily the TV crew didn't come back this way.

We walked into the the skating rink, when we got in we waited in line like normal people while they stared at us...just great. We soon rented skates and walked into the rink area. Some of Kaoru's friends from school waved us over.

"We saw you on the news, Kaoru!" Toby smirked.

"Yeah and we knew you two were dating, everyone could tell since you've both have been friends for a while now and plus you went to the school dance together, making Kaoru's fangirls extremely jealous." his other friend, Jin said.

"Well...um...we never actually officially started dating..." Kaoru muttered flustered, I nodded blushing.

"Oh come on Rei, you know you like him, you've told both of us!" Kimi yelled making everyone in the skating rink turn and look at us.

"K-Kimi s-shut u-up!" I stuttered, my face going a deep pink.

"We'll stand here until you two admit your feelings for each other!" Kimi semi-yelled laying her hands on her hips.

"Not going to happen." Kaoru and I stated firmly, still holding each other's hand.

"Where are my pink furry handcuffs when you need them?" Kimi muttered looking through her bag.

Kaoru and I sweat dropped at her comment while Asuka, Jin, and Toby broke out laughing.

Syo's POV

"Okay, I can't take anymore of this stupid game!" I raged throwing the board across the room almost hitting Nagi in the head.

"Watch it ochibi!" Nagi yelled.

"Shut up Nagi, we're the same height." I yelled about ready to tackle the thirteen year old, but Natsuki hugged me to his chest.

"Natsuki!" I yelled.

"Not until you calm down." Natsuki smiled. "You're too cute for me to let go!"

"Fine..." I muttered, getting out of the other boy's grasp to plop back down on the ground.

"Why did you destroy our game for?" Cecil whined.

"You and Natsuki kept winning." Ren pouted.

"This is boring..." Otoya whined laying down spread-eagle on the floor.

The news came on with a reporter, "Syo Kurusu is apparently dating this mysterious girl." the reporter said when a picture of him and some girl popped up on the screen.

"Syo, how come you didn't tell us?" Reiji asked.

"WHAT?! I don't have a girlfriend!" I yelled going up closer to the screen with my group mates.

"He looks like you, Syo." Cecil stated, Otoya nodded.

"You lucky dog!" Ren smirked patting me on the back. "She's hot!"

"This was taken three minutes ago..." Masato stated.

"How is that possible when we've all been here for two hours?" Tokiya asked.

"Yeah, none of us have left..." Otoya said.

"Maybe some other idol is pretending to be you, Syo." Cecil stated.

"But what would that accomplish?" Masato asked.

"It would cause Syo to be fired and leave STARISH and the idol industry for good." Hyuuga stated, Ringo nodded solemnly.

"But I've been here the whole time!" I semi-yelled.

"I know..." Shining said coming into the room. "But you have to be fired..."

I took a step closer to the frozen picture of 'me' and some girl.

"But you can't fire him!" Otoya glared.

"Yeah!" the rest of my group mates and QUARTET NIGHT said.

I saw 'me' in a school uniform, it looked like the one from the academy except it was without the yellow stripes. Luckily one of the girls 'my' girlfriend was with apparently was skipping around and the picture was taken at the exact moment the black haired girl was facing the camera, showing the school emblem even though it was small it was still distinguishable.

"Dammit..." I muttered ruffling my hair.

Everyone turned towards me at my words and when I unfroze the screen.

"We got more information from a source at the skating rink that Syo Kurusu was seen walking into the skating rink area with the mysterious girl." the reporter said.

"No way, the guy came here..." Otoya said.

"You can correct this mess now and not get fired!" Natsuki chirped.

Everyone nodded, "Doesn't matter..." I muttered grabbing my skates from the pile we had.

"Looks like we get to skate now." Ren smirked as STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS all got rid of their sunglasses and grabbed a pair of skates and left the room.

I walked down the short gray hallway to the skating rink followed by my group mates and friends.

"So where is this other Syo so I can beat him up for pretending to be my friend." Natsuki said rather loud making all of the teenagers in the room turn to face us.

I looked around the rink eventually my eyes landed on the guy and so did the eyes' of my group mates. They stepped towards the guy, but I held up my hand for them to stop.

"You sure Syo...?" Otoya asked, I nodded.

We didn't notice that a TV crew came in and that they were recording the whole thing.

I carefully step towards the group, the guys behind him were freaking out while the three girls were standing there casually. My friends followed behind me a little way back when I was almost there, the mysterious girl stepped up to me.

We both stopped in front of each other, the guy's hand she let go of was frowning that she left his side.

"I can explain Syo." the girl said. "It's my fault."

Her words surprised me and my group mates.

"Rei...it's not." the other 'me' said.

"It's fine, this is all just a misunderstanding which I could have prevented but didn't." I said lifting my fedora off my head, making some of our fans squeal.

"I'm really sorry, Syo, but no one would listen when I said I wasn't you." the other taller blond stepped up to me.

"I don't see how people could mistake you two for each other when you guys aren't even the same height." a black haired girl stated.

"Kimi!" the brown haired girl with a side pony warned.

"Kimi..." my group mates stated coming up to us.

"You were the girls that ran into us while we were in Idol Square." Ren said.

"Back to the problem at hand." the brown haired girl glared at Ren.

"As I said before it was a misunderstanding, bro." I smiled hugging my taller twin brother.

"BRO!" the rest of STARISH semi-yelled.

I nodded and laid an arm across my brother's shoulders, "Yep guys, this is my younger twin brother, Kaoru." I smiled, Kaoru nervously smiled and gave a small wave.

"When did you get a twin?" Otoya asked, my group mates nodded in confusion.

"We usually don't tell anyone about each other so people don't mistake us for the other, but..." I trailed off.

"But that didn't work out too well since my older brother is an idol now." Kaoru finished, the two of us stared at each other.

"We need to stop doing that!" we both say glaring at each other before turning back to our friends.

"Wow, my little Syo-chan has a twin! Now I have double the cuteness!" Natsuki cheered squishing the two of us into his chest.

"Natsuki!" we both yelled.

The girls broke out laughing when we finally broke away. I put my fedora back on while Kaoru took the brown haired girl's hand into his.

"How come you didn't tell me that you were dating someone?" I whined.

"Um...we aren't really official." the girl said.

"Aw come on Rei, stop lying to yourself! You know you're in love with Kaoru-chan!" Kimi complained stomping her foot.

"Kimi! Here, just calm down!" Asuka said quickly handing the teen a choco bar which the girl munched on happily.

The two girls sighed in relief.

"Rei..." Ren smirked.

"Don't get any ideas!" Rei glared at the orange haired ladies' man.

"I like your girlfriend already, Kaoru!" I laughed, the girl glared at me.

"Take that back before I make you regret it!" Rei semi-yelled stepping my way when the two girls grabbed her collar.

"This is different..." Asuka muttered, Kimi nodded in agreement.

"So you guys go to Mitsu Academy with my little brother, huh." I stated, the girls nodded.

"Wait, they do..." one of the guys behind us asked his friend.

The kid punched him in the arm, "Those girls are Asuka and Kimi, the two most popular girls at Mitsu Academy."

"Really? Wow, that must be fun." Cecil smiled.

"Not really..." Rei muttered.

"Not this again, Rei." Asuka whined.

"We told you they're just jealous that you have the hottest guy at the academy as your boyfriend and that you're our best friend." Kimi stated.

"The hottest guy." I snorted.

"How many times do I have to say we aren't dating, we can't date!" Rei yelled, making Kaoru frown sadly.

"Sorry Rei, I know we can't date anyone because of the rule, unless secretly..." Kimi frowned.

"What rule?" Kaoru asked.

"The no..." Kimi said before Rei and Asuka covered the girl's mouth with their hands.

"It's a rule my family made for me." Rei said.

Asuka phone's ringtone of one of DESTINY's songs played alerting the three girls to a text.

"What does it say?" Kimi asked jumping up and down in excitement.

"Our boss said that we have to get ready for work in two hours." Asuka said to her two other friends, somehow they understood what she meant.

"I hate interviews..." Kimi whined.

"We all do." Asuka said putting her phone away.

Rei sighed, "I wish we never would have started our group if we're going to switch..." she muttered.

"Switch what?" Cecil asked.

"Cecil, it's not our business." Tokiya said.

"Oh, hi Shining Saotome!" Kimi chirped with a wave towards our president.

"That reminds me..." she muttered.

Rei stepped towards our president.

"We agree on your terms." Rei said looking up to the sunglasses wearing man.

"Good...good, I can't wait to work with you three." Shining smirked.

"Okay, what the heck is going on!" I semi-yelled, my friends shrugged.

"I have no idea." Masato said.

Rei walked back over to her friends and kicked off her shoes to put on the skates, her two friends following her example before they all went in the rink.

"Did we just get rejected and ditched?" Ren asked.

"No I don't think so." I said.

"Looks like it to me..."Masato muttered.

"Wait for me Rei!" Kaoru said quickly putting on the skates to chase after his non-official girlfriend.

"Wait for me!" I yelled putting my skates on before going in the rink, the rest of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT followed me into the rink with their skates on.

We were the only ones skating having a really fun time when it was time for the girls to go.

"Hurry up, Kimi!" Asuka yelled as they rushed off the rink and quickly put their shoes on.

"Bye!" the girls waved as they ran out of the room.

"Wow, your little brother is dating that girl!" Ren smirked.

"Shut up, Ren." I said as we walked off the rink.

Our fangirls crowded us as we left and followed us as we walked towards Idol Square.

Some police officers were able to push the crowd away from us.

"Well today has been an interesting day." Otoya stated.

"Yeah..." we all said.

We walked back towards the Master Course Mansion.

"At least that mess was cleaned up." I stated.

"Yeah and my Syo-chan didn't get fired." Natsuki said as we walked into the mansion.

"Whatever..." I sighed.

"I need a nap..." Ren muttered heading towards his room.

"TV!" Otoya and Cecil yelled running over to the TV before hopping onto the couch to start fighting over the remote.

"You live here?" Kaoru asked.

"Yep, nice huh." I smirked.

"Yeah, maybe I should rethink the whole doctor idea." Kaoru said, stopping everyone in place.

"You're studying to be a doctor?" Tokiya asked.

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, someone has to follow in our father's footsteps. Anyway, I'll see you some other time, bro." Kaoru waved as he left.

"Bye!" I yelled with a wave.

"You have to get me tickets to your guys' next concert!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah sure." my friends said as he left closing the door.

"Thanks for helping me, guys." I said gratefully.

"No problem, Syo, we're here for you. We're friends after all." Otoya smiled, all of my friends nodded in agreement before going to do whatever they want or need to do for the rest of the day.

I jumped onto the couch and stole the remote from the two fighting guys.

"Hey...!" Otoya and Cecil whined.

"It's my turn." I smirked flipping through the channels.

"You guys are so immature sometimes..." Tokiya stated before walking to his room.

"We know!" the three of us yelled, laughing.

I'm glad we became STARISH.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting For You Chapter 3

ChaoChao: Thanks to Silvermoon249 for the translations! I will be using her translations for all of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT's songs. Checkout her website for other lyric translations for other animes and for Uta no Prince-sama! She's the awesomest person ever! :)

silvermoon249. livejournal 13934. html

FYI: I do NOT do translations so if there are any mistakes it's not my fault...I just copy and paste them.

Enjoy!

STARISH's POV

"Morning..." Ren greeted Tokiya as Masato and him walked up to the purple haired teen from their room.

"Hey, have you seen the others?" Tokiya asked.

"No, they must be getting breakfast or something." Masato stated as they walked into the living room.

"Aren't they adroable!" Natsuki chirped as he turned to us.

We saw Syo, Otoya, and Cecil all cuddled together on the couch leaning on each other's shoulders with a blanket on their laps sleeping peacefully.

"Tell me you got pictures." Ren smirked, Natsuki smiled brightly and nodded.

"Best background picture ever..." Tokiya smirked as Ren, Masato, and himself took out their phones to snap a couple of pictures of the three younger teens sleeping.

"Ringo, will love these pictures!" Natsuki cheered, making the four of us break out with laughter.

"Hmm..."Syo muttered smacking Otoya in the face with his hand as he changed positions.

"Ow..." Otoya muttered rubbing his cheek to try and ease the pain before accidentally elbowing Cecil in the ribs while trying to get up and bumping into Syo, waking up the blond.

"Oww..." Cecil whined rubbing his side and the sleep from his eyes.

"Shut up, Imma trying to sleep." Syo muttered before pulling the blanket away from the other two, flipping and cuddling into a small ball like a kitten and covering his head.

When he flipped his leg hit Otoya in the back of his knee making his leg lock and fall backwards onto the floor. Falling down caused Otoya to smack Cecil in the face and land on his foot, making the poor brunette wake up to a morning full of pain.

The four older STARISH members broke out with uncontrollable laughter waking up the three younger teens into reality.

"Quite whining!" Syo semi-yelled to Cecil as he rubbed his face with a pout.

"What happened?" Otoya whined confused as why he was sitting on the ground, making Syo facepalm loudly cracking up the four watching the whole situation.

Syo got up with the blanket and helped Otoya, who was still sitting on the ground confused before they both stepped on Cecil's foot on purpose making him whine in pain.

"You guys are mean!" Cecil semi-yelled stealing the blanket from Syo and running at full speed to the kitchen.

"No you don't!" Syo raged as he chased after the brunette.

"I'm still confused..." Otoya pouted turning to the four older guys who were still trying to stop laughing at the whole thing.

"Why are you guys still laughing for?" Cecil asked as he walked back in the room with a cart full of food for all of us and an icepack for his multiple sores as Syo followed behind with a huge victorious smile as he was wearing the blanket like a cape as he walked in munching on a blueberry muffin.

"Tell me you got that on tape?" Ren asked Natsuki who nodded energetically.

"LET ME SEEEEE!" Ringo semi-yelled running into the room at full speed to Natsuki's side as Hyuuga walked in slowly with a blank look and stole a muffin from the cart.

We all sat down on the multiple couches and chairs as we ate breakfast listening to Natsuki and Ringo laugh as they watched the video on his phone in a corner.

"What's so funny?" Syo asked as he drank some milk to wash down his muffin.

"Now that I have a copy of the video it's time to show you!" Ringo cheered as QUARTET NIGHT walked in from outside.

"What's going on?" Reiji asked as they sat down and ate some of the breakfast while Ringo was frantically messing with the TV before ahaing happily and grabbing the remote.

He turned on the TV and somehow he was able to get the video Natsuki recorded on it. He pressed the play button on the remote, making the video start at where it showed the three teens sleeping peacefully on the couch all leaning on each other as the four older members all were chuckling and taking pictures with their phones.

"I want those photos and this video deleted." Syo semi-yelled getting shushed by Ringo.

Then it showed that Syo flipped hitting Otoya and Cecil getting beaten up in their sleep as the two teens tried to get up/sleep.

QUARTET NIGHT broke out with laughter and Reiji was rolling around on the couch holding his side.

"You three are really talented if you all can do that in your sleep." Tokiya laughed making Masato smile.

"Definitely." Hyuuga smiled which is a rarity.

Ranmaru sighed shaking his head with a small smile and changed the TV to the Idol Square Channel.

A reporter came on, "Good morning idol fans! Today is a beautiful day at 75 degrees. Yesterday afternoon, STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS were at the skating rink. STARISH was trying to figure out who was impersonating one of their members and from this misunderstanding we learned that Syo Kurusu, a member of STARISH has a younger twin brother that goes by the name of Kaoru. We would like to apologize about assuming something like this and from now on we will double check our information before updating you. Now, over to you Dave." a female reporter said before it switch over to a male reporter.

"Thank you Sarah. We wanted to update you on the latest idol news for you idol fans out there." Dave said as the screen switched to some other idol.

"Otoya, Shining just told me that you have to get to the news station!" Ringo said as he put away his phone.

"Why?" all of STARISH asked.

"They want you to sing a song on there for ratings and such..." Ringo trailed off when Hyuuga interrupted.

"They also want an interview most likely." Hyuuga stated.

"Wouldn't they want to interview with Syo since this all had to do with him?" Otoya asked.

Ringo and Hyuuga shrugged, "You better get going." Masato said as Tokiya nodded.

"O-Okay...I see you guys later." Otoya waved as he headed for the door.

"You should probably change first!" Syo yelled as he laughed with Cecil and they high-fived when Otoya glared as he ran to his room that he shares with Tokiya and Reiji to change before running to the limo.

Syo just spun his fedora on his finger as they sat there watching the TV.

"You two should go change too." Ringo glared at the two as they gulped and ran out of the room.

Everyone laughed as they waited for the two boys to come back a few minutes later in clean jeans and t-shirts.

"Did we miss anything?" Cecil asked as they plopped back down on a couch.

"Nope, nothing yet." Ren stated as a commercial finished and Dave came back on.

"Welcome back idol fans, we have a few special guests here today for you all die hard fans." Dave smiled as Otoya came on the screen and sat down on the white couch next to the reporter.

"Hello Otoya Ittoki, welcome to Idol Square Headquarters." Dave said.

"Um...h-hi..." Otoya trailed off nervously.

"So what brings you here, Otoya!"

"Um...I-I don't know..."

Dave laughed cheerfully while Otoya did a nervous laugh which he never does, Dave patted him on the back.

"Nice joke!"

"Um...t-thank you."

"So will you sing a song for us and all of your fans watching?"

"Sure... What would you like me to sing?"

"Well, you can't sing Maji Love 1000%because the rest of STARISH isn't here..."

"LET'S GOOOOO!" Ringo yelled pushing all of us out of the Master Course Mansion.

"Where are we going?" we asked as we got in a limo.

"Surprise!" Ringo glared before smiling to himself.

"It better not be another promotional concert because we're dressed for a Saturday." Ren muttered.

"Yeah..." the rest of us agreed as the limo stopped outside of Idol Square Headquarters.

"Seriously Ringo...!" we whined as we walked in sighing as we did while Ringo and Hyuuga walked in like they owned the place.

We walked past security, leaving everyone shocked as we burst through the door where they were taping the show and where Otoya was still sitting on the couch as they just got back from another commercial break to let people call in for requests.

"Hey!" Ringo chirped with a bright smile and wave as he skipped forward towards Otoya as we followed whining as we went.

"Shut it." Ringo glared making us snap out of it fast.

"What are you guys doing here?" Otoya asked.

"You said you wanted the rest of STARISH here..." Hyuuga stated as Ringo interrupted.

"So we brought STARISH! And QUARTET NIGHT..." Ringo explained as he trurned to the latter group members. "Why did I bring you guys?"

"We have no idea." Ai said as Reiji nodded and took out a blueberry muffin to munch on, making fangirls squeal all over the world.

Masato and Tokiya facepalmed while Ren chuckled uncontrollably.

"Anyway, we're here...I need a nap." Cecil whined with a yawn as Syo nodded.

"Especially the morning I had..." Syo stated.

"What are you talking about, I had the worst morning in history because of you and Otoya?!" Cecil glared.

"Sorry, about that, bro..." Otoya laughed nervously while rubbing his neck.

"Bro...?" Dave asked with his eyes wide while looking back and forth between the two teens. "I see the resemblance..."

"WHAT?!" STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT semi-yelled.

"It's actually kind of hard, though..." Otoya trailed off.

"Yeah, our hair and eye color throws it off somewhat." Cecil nodded as he sat down next to Otoya and they high-fived each other.

"I'm very confused..."Reiji stated rubbing his head in confusion, everyone nodded.

"We're half brothers!" the two teens smiled, making fangirls squeal everywhere and some staff.

"Really?" Dave asked, they nodded with bright cheerful smiles.

"That's different..." Tokiya stated the rest of us nodded.

"So what song are you going to sing!?" Natsuki chirped.

Otoya shrugged, "Well, I thought we could sing one of our group songs since you guys are here and all..." he shrugged nervously tapping his foot on the ground.

"Nope. Pretend we aren't here!" Cecil chirped slipping out of the camera's view to go stand with the rest of the other members.

Everyone nodded, "It's your turn to get some face time!" Syo smirked.

"Yeah, it's your turn to shine like a star, Otoya!" Natsuki chirped.

"Well said Natsuki." Ren smirked.

"Um...thanks guys." Otoya smiled making all fangirls just die a little inside.

"Okay, what song will be the first song we hear you sing by yourself?" Dave asked sitting excitedly on the edge of his seat.

"Right...the public hasn't heard any of us sing individually..." Masato stated.

"I totally forgot about that..." Tokiya muttered, the rest of the members nodded.

"Go Otoya!" Natsuki cheered, the other members nodded with bright smiles, making every fangirl just die.

Otoya nodded, "Okay! This song is the first one I wrote for my first partnership with our composer for our first project at Saotome Academy! It's called Brand New Melody, I hope you all like it!" Otoya smiled before pulling out a disc to be played as accompiant.

The producer counted down before he pressed the play button for the music to start as Otoya stood ready to sing his heart out.

Carried on this melody created by two,  
it seems like the future is overlapping with today.  
Firmly without changing, like this phrase,  
I don't want let this go.

We two who've stumbled and fallen will continue on  
towards tomorrow.  
If you're not here, even the things that lie before me  
are full of noise.

Let's ask God to stop time.  
Time leap and feedback, jeez!  
Though I've already let out a sigh,  
I can't turn away, I won't turn away from your eyes!

With a full-throttle smile, let's aim at tomorrow.  
Make a 1000% spirited peace sign!  
I'll say it this time, that two-word phrase.  
My heart just can't help but fly!  
I'm captivated by you.

Sometimes we smile, and sometimes we fight.  
Let's search for that sound!  
We must have met by chance. This true music is for the two of us alone!  
It's so exciting!

No matter how small it may be,  
make your song and believe your song. That's right!  
With the memories we've made,  
If it's the two of us, anything can become song!

We'll start running from here. Even if we're clumsy, it's ok.  
After it clears up, make a good-weather peace sign!  
Cross over the world, and perhaps the universe!  
Aren't we connected by rock?  
Believe in me!

We'll decide on the stage!  
For the two of us alone, make a peace sign!

With a full-throttle smile, let's aim at tomorrow.  
Make a 1000% spirited peace sign!  
I'll say it this time, that two-word phrase.  
My heart just can't help but fly!

…hey! These feelings…are overflowing.  
I'll make tomorrow with you!

Everyone clapped as Otoya bowed smiled and waved at the camera.

"We hope to hear the rest of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT sing individually!" Dave said as he shook Otoya's hand before he walked up to us.

"Good job!" we all smiled quietly as Dave continued with the news.

We stood their watching when Dave said, "Well after that excitement I hope everyone is still alive out there because we have another special guest or should I say guests!" Dave smirked at the camera.

"Everyone, lets welcome the idol group sensation DESTINY!" he cheered as three teenage girls walked out of a room and into the light.

Everyone including some of the staff had their mouths hanging open in shock as the three girls sat down on the white couch.

They smiled at Dave and the camera with perfect shiny white teeth.

"It's a wonderful surprise to interview you today after you stop doing interviews a year ago." Dave said.

The girls nodded, "Um...what's your names?" Dave asked not knowing what to call them to ask questions that has been burning holes in people's pockets for over a year.

The three girls looked at each in the eyes, "We would each like to be call a letter." A green haired girl smiled.

Dave nodded, "Okay...just state what letter and we'll begin."

A long sky blue haired girl with red eyes introduced herself, "I would like to be call the letter B." she stated.

"I'll be the letter S." a purple haired girl said with bright orange eyes.

"And I'll be the Queen of Awesomeness!" the green haired girl who had gray eyes cheered.

The two other members of her group gave her an amused and knowing look, making her sigh before speaking again.

"Fine...I'll be the letter L, I hope you two are happy." she pouted.

"Extremely." B said while S rolled her eyes.

Dave gulped, "Okay...um. How does it feel to be the most popular idol group in history?"

The girls all looked at each other before B spoke, "We are glad our fans support us and really enjoy our music." she smiled.

"How do you keep your identities secret for so long?"

L spoke, "Very carefully!" she cheered with a fist pump making the two other girls facepalm in sync.

"Excuse her behavior, we decided when we first started DESTINY to keep our identities secret because the three of us all have..." B trailed off as a door opened and Shining Saotome walked into the room making everyone stare at him.

He gave the three teenage girls a 'you need to say it' look.

"We have lives outside of being an idol. We started this for fun and it became something near and dear to our hearts." S finished for B.

"So you could be ordering a hamburger from Wendy's?" Dave asked.

"We could be if we weren't here and plus chicken nuggets for the win." L stated, making the two other girls roll their eyes and laugh.

Their laughs were so pure and musical.

"Anyway, we have some special news for our fans." L stated as B took over.

"We are leaving Rainbow Records." B said making everyone gasp as S took over.

"We aren't leaving the idol world, we decided that the best thing for us is to join Saotome Agency where we have better opportunities and plus we already signed the contract since our contract with Rainbow Records is over." S said.

"Yeah, we've been with Rainbow Records way too long." L sighed in relief, the other two nodded.

"They were pretty annoying..." L stated.

"Just stop talking, please." B said patting the girl's lap making her pout.

"Anyway, that is why we're doing this interview so I hope everyone likes the news." S smiled as the other two nodded with their own smiles.

"Wow, that's great news! We hope you keep on making great music! " Dave cheered as the news sunk in.

DESTINY is going to be a part of Saotome Agency...like us.

ChaoChao: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but it had some drama and humor...hope you guys got some enjoyment from it. Even though this chapter was shorter it was necessary to further the story and I hope you all don't mind the half brother situation...hope I did that okay... Also I'll update you on the picture for this story, I just have to finish making the girls' outfits and then color it so I'm almost done. As soon as I'm done with it I'll get it up and I have a writing tip: DON'T TYPE WHILE EATING PANCAKES IT DOESN'T WORK! Anyway, see yah next time! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting For You Chapter 4

STARISH's POV

"What the heck is going on?" the boyband semi-yelled with their mouths hanging open in shock as everyone turned to face the idols, surprised by their voices.

"STARISH, it's very nice to finally work with you." L smirked with a wink as B and S both elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow...what was that for?"

"Just sit there and be quiet or no TV." B instructed as the she and S looked up at us.

L pouted crossing her arms and pulled out a chocolate bar to munch on quietly.

The three girls were wearing jean short shorts with black tank tops layered over by plaid dress shirts of their colors. They also were wearing black tennis shoes with their representing colors on the side in stripes.

S stood up and smiled as she walked towards us, the camera following her movement.

"You guys look like you're all dressed for a Saturday..." S stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Totally not idol worthy." L muttered as she peeled more of her wrapper down, B nodded solemnly.

"WHAT?! How dare you?" Syo raged as he was going to get in the purple haired girl's face as Natsuki held him back.

"You're so cute, Syo-chan!" Natsuki chirped as Syo groaned calming down to get out of the older blond's grasp.

The three girls laughed, making us blush in embarrassment.

"The actual girls of DESTINY..." Ranmaru stated.

"This is awesome!" Reiji cheered with a bright smile.

"Why is he fangirling when he's an idol too?" Eiichi stated with a questioning glare at the rival guys.

"Not you guys again..." S whined, the girl's two other members sighed in frustration.

Everyone gave the girls confused looks.

"They must not remember..." B stated looking at her nails.

"They are so self-centered sometimes..." S muttered as L signed.

"But Eiichi can't help it, he's just like his father. Luckily we don't have a contract with him, I would rather give up chocolate for the rest of my life." L stated as she got up and walked over to a trash can to throw away her candy wrapper.

The two other girls nodded solemnly.

"How would you guys know?" Nagi asked with a glare as he stepped forward.

"You guys really don't remember?" B stated shaking her head.

"Remember what?" Eiichi smirked stepping forward with his group mates.

"That you guys were being total douchebags and bossing us around like you own the place." L stated with a raised eyebrow.

"We've been idols longer than you guys and plus we're all older than you, Nagi...remember that next time we have to share a concert with you." S stated as she crossed her arms.

L yawned and stretched her arms above her head, "I'm tired..." she whined.

"You should have thought about that before eating all kinds of sugar..." B stated.

The three girls' cell phones ring all at the same time and they answer at the same time. The girls each held their phones away from their ears from the male yelling at them from the other side. They all hang up on the guy.

"Well he's not really happy..." S muttered.

"Wait until your dad gets word." B stated.

"If that happens, I'm allowing you both to kill me." S groaned, while L saluted with a bright smile.

"Shouldn't you be worried?" Masato asked.

"Naw, she's harmless unless you give her sugar." S smiled as she stole L's chocolate bar while B handed her a granola bar.

"Why do you two alway have to do that?" L whined.

"So are they going to live with us then?" Cecil asked with a curious tilt of his head.

STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT shrugged with Hyuuga and Ringo.

"Don't worry, we have our own apartment." S waved dismissively.

"You'll have to come to the Agency later." Shining stated, the three girls nodded.

"Who was that on the phone?" Otoya asked.

"The President of Rainbow Records." S stated as she popped her fingers.

HEAVENS gulped audibly, making the girls break out in laughter.

"I wanna go home!" L whined as B patted the girl's arm as they stood up and walked to S's side.

"Let's go." S stated as they headed out of the door.

"Wait, the interview isn't over!" Dave semi-yelled desperate for them to stay.

The girls stopped and turned around and faced the man.

"It isn't." L whined.

B sighed while S shook her head, "Does anyone have a chocolate bar?" S asked.

L started jumping up and down excitedly.

Everyone shrugged, Reiji pulled out a brownie.

"Where did you get that from?" Camus asked.

"BROWNIE!" L semi-yelled going starry-eyed.

"That's the one thing you'll have to learn...don't pull out anything with chocolate in front of L." B stated as L tackled Reiji and took his brownie making the man pout.

"Mmmmm!" L munched happily in chocolate heaven.

The two other girls sighed in relief.

"Anyway, one more question then we have to go for a chocolate run." S stated.

"YEAH!" L cheered.

"Will we ever know you're names?" Dave asked.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wouldn't we lose all the mystery, fun, and fans if we told them?" L asked with a cute tilt of her head. "That can be your poll for this week!"

"Good idea!" Dave cheered as some of the crew got to work on it.

"Let us know you're results and we'll see." B stated, S nodded.

"Hopefully we won't lose fans, because I'm starting to recycle colors for hair." S pouted.

"Purple and orange suits you." L smiled. "I look blind because of these contacts."

B laughed, "At least you don't look like a vampire."

"True..." L sighed. "I know let's go get coffee!"

"I could go for that." S stated, B nodded.

"We were going to go get coffee too, so you might as well walk with us." Ren smirked down at the girls, S rolled her eyes making her two friends giggle into their hands.

"It'll be fun!" Otoya smiled as him and Cecil nodded excitedly.

"No love rule." Shining glared with a slight smirk.

"Right..." everyone said slowly.

"It's just coffee, it's not like I'm going to kiss Nagi or anything." L stated making the two girls laugh uncontrollably while Nagi blushed and glared at the green haired girl. "I would rather be eaten by chocolate zombies anyway..."

"I think you would eat them before they ate you." S stated with a giggle as B nodded with a smile, Nagi growled in anger with clenched fists down at his side.

"It's a joke, Nagi, don't go all lava monster on me." L said with a wink.

"You guys can come too if you promise to stop acting like you own the place." B stated.

"Fine..." the three guys gave in.

The four idol groups walked out of the building while waves and waves of die hard fans cheered and screamed as they walked out together.

"I get to make DESTINY's costumes!" Ringo chirped happily skipping in front of us.

"What about B? She does our clothes and me likey hers." L pouted cutely.

"We could collaborate." B said, Ringo nodded quickly with a bright smile.

They turned down the street followed by the police and fans.

"A coffee shop is right down the street, they're really good." Ren said.

They walked up to the building, everyone inside stared at the idol groups in awe.

"Oooh it's Kotocoffee!" L chirped happily.

"Let's go." S sighed as they walked in and she stepped up to the counter.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsuki asked L.

"Her..." L trailed off when the door opened and closed behind them, making everyone turn to see the owner of the coffee empire.

"Doug, what is the meaning of this?" the brunette glared.

"Isn't that Mr. Genkei." some employees murmured.

"STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, HEAVENS, and DESTINY are getting coffee..." Doug muttered in awe and horror of his CEO.

"I want them out of my shop." Mr. Genkei ordered with a glare at the idols as he ordered his morning coffee.

"What?!" everyone semi-yelled.

"How dare you?" S glared with her arms crossed.

"Oh my gosh is that DESTINY!" some girls squealed jumping up and down.

B and L raised eyebrows in confusion of the girls, "I think they took your joke seriously." B stated as L shrugged.

"Why are you still here?" the CEO glared at the purple haired girl.

"We're getting coffee if you like it or not and only then we'll leave." S stated slowly and firmly.

"Fine, serve them so they can leave." he ordered as he left with his coffee.

S sighed and ruffled her hair, "Here's all of the coffees..." Doug muttered a few minutes later as he handed us all coffees.

We paid and left and walked to the park nearby.

Kids and adult all stopped and stared at the idols as they walked in the park.

"I've had enough of walking." L groaned flopping down on the grass randomly. "Carry me!"

"We're going to have to drag her home..." B sighed, S nodded.

"This is going to hurt...badly." S smirked evilly taking one of the L's arms.

"NOOOOO! Me no wanna!" L semi-yelled jumping to her feet instantly.

All of the guys chuckled while the girls laughed.

"I guess we'll see HAYATO and his friends later." S smiled knowingly.

Everyone gasped looking at Tokiya.

"Oops..." L giggled covering her mouth with her hand as B shook her head.

"Don't you remember us?" S asked stepping in front of Tokiya.

"We had a concert together." B said as she and L smiled taking a step closer.

"You had a concert with them?" Cecil, Otoya, and Syo asked in surprise while the rest of the members raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"It was a long time ago." Tokiya stated.

"You don't remember what we did, do you?" S asked with a tilt of her head. "Our..."

Everyone strained their ears to hear her next words.

S didn't finish before laughing, making Tokiya's face red, "It was nice seeing you again! I was sad that you were retiring, but happy when you re-debuted again. The idol world can't lose someone like you." she smiled as she walked backwards to stand next to her group mates.

"You've had a crush on him since you were 12." L stated, B nodded with her own knowing smile.

Everyone gasped looking between the two purple colored idols.

"I became an idol because of him. It wasn't a crush, I'm just a fan and that's all it will ever be." S said nonchalantly.

"Well you do have...ooooh texts." L semi-yelled feeling her phone vibrate.

The girls shook their heads at the girl's randomness. L pulled out her phone and started texting.

"It turns out we have more homework to do when we get back to the apartment." L groaned, acting like she was stabbed.

"You're just as cute as Syo!" Natsuki chirped, making the girl smile brightly.

"Finally, I would die without work to do." B sighed in relief.

"I just want to diiiie diiiie." L started singing randomly making Natsuki laugh with a cute smile.

"What's going on with her?" Syo asked.

"She's bored." S stated.

"She tries to write lyrics for our songs like this...the lyrics are so weird sometimes." B stated blankly.

"Luckily I catch her before she writes it all out." S said.

"I haz great idea for next song!" L cheered doing a happy dance making Natsuki laugh.

"Looks like they are going to get along fine." Tokiya said to S.

"Yeah...we'll see you guys later, I guess. I need a nap." S said with a cute yawn as the girls waved and walked away.

"That was the most interesting morning I've ever had." Masato said.

"Yeah..." the others said.

"The limo has arrived, let's go!" Ringo cheered as we all got in and waved bye to HEAVENS as they left.

They went back to the Master Course Mansion.

DESTINY's POV

The girls snuck into their apartment without anyone seeing them.

"Finally me no need to be blind!" L semi-yelled taking out her gray colored contacts.

"Yeah." B said taking off her contacts and wig.

"Why did you say I have a crush on Tokiya when I totally don't?" S said changing into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of brown leather boots.

"Because you did, Rei." Asuka said as she changed and fixed her sky blue sundress with a white sash and slipped on white sandals with flowers on it.

"TV!" Kimi semi-yelled as she jumped onto the couch and turned the TV on.

"I'll make lunch." Asuka said as she walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a box of spaghetti.

"Okay, I'll go to the store for more chocolate and grab the mail on my way home. If we need anything call." Rei said as she waved and left.

Rei walked down the stairs, out the doors and into the crowds of people.

She walked towards Haruna's Groceries.

"Hey Rei, another chocolate run?" Haruna asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah..."

"I saw that you guys had an interesting morning."

"Yeah...to say the least..."

"I saw you know who." Haruna smirked with a knowing look.

"Which you know who?"

"Both actually, they're still here." she smiled as Kaoru walked up.

"Hey Rei!" Kaoru smiled as Rei dropped chocolate bars in her basket.

"Hey Kaoru. How are you today?"

"Great! Did you see the Idol Channel this morning?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we did. It was funny when they went to the coffee shop." she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, most stores would be so happy to have idols in their establishments it was really weird."

The bathroom door closed as someone walked up to checkout while the two teens walked up.

Rei ran into a guy wearing a really expensive suit.

"Ow..."

"Are you okay, Rei?" Kaoru asked as he helped the girl up while the guy wiped invisible dust off his suit.

"Watch where you're going!" the man glared as the two teens looked up to see that it was Genkei, the guy from this morning on TV.

"S-Sorry." Rei bowed deeply as Kaoru just glared at the guy.

"Come on, Rei." Kaoru glared taking the girl's hand in his.

"I hate idols, you should go back to wherever you came from!" Genkei yelled glaring at us as we checked out.

"Y-Yes s-sir." Rei stuttered with another deep bow as they left the store.

She sighed as they walked out together. Genkei watched them leave with a raised eyebrow thinking that the girl looks so familiar.

Kaoru and Rei walked towards the post office, hand in hand. He turned to her before they went inside.

"What was that about?"

"W-What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"That." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, um...I really don't like that guy, come on I have to go pick up the mail." she said as she pulled him inside.

"CHOCOLATE!" Kimi semi-yelled, earning weird looks from people as she tackled me for the bag of deliciousness.

"Hi Rei Kaoru!" Asuka waved walking up with a smile with Rei's satchel.

Rei held a hand out as a wave.

"Kimi, we need her, remember?" Asuka reminded the girl as she instantly let go of the brunette and opened a chocolate bar to munch on.

"W-What a-are y-you g-guys d-doing h-here?" Rei asked as she got her breath back.

"Work." Kimi stated, the couple gave the girl a confused look.

"They called to say that we have to go pick our homework up at the agency and that's where they're sending it from now on instead of here. We came to tell you, but it looks like you were pretty busy." Asuka winked playfully, Kimi nodded.

"N-No!" Rei stuttered as she put on her satchel while the four teens walked out.

"It looks like it to me." Kimi teased as the two older girls high-fived.

"I was going to go visit my brother, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you guys tagged along." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Thanks, we have to go that way anyway." Rei smiled as she glared mentally at Shining Saotome.

They walked inside the Saotome Agency grounds.

"That's the Agency, their house is farther down this path." Kaoru said.

"Um...can we meet you there later..." Rei said nervously.

"Yeah, that's fine when you're done looking around just follow the path, see you later!" Kaoru wave as he walked down the path.

They watched the sky blue t-shirt and dark washed jean clad teen walk out of view.

"What are we going to do?" Rei freaked, grabbing Asuka by the shoulders.

"Just calm down, Rei, we'll just go in, get our stuff and leave. We don't have to go to their house." Asuka said.

"But I wanna see Natsuki again!" Kimi whined with a slight blush as the two girls gave her a knowing look, she just pouted cutely with her arms crossed as a reply.

They walked in to see everyone rushing around with piles of papers and answering phones.

"I didn't think it would be this crazy in here..." Asuka stated, the other two girls nodded slowly.

"What can I do for you three?" a random person asked as he was walking by and stopped in front of them.

"Wow, they have STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT posters in here!" Kimi chirped in awe.

"Fans aren't allowed on the grounds, you will have to leave." a woman said as she walked by.

"Ah hahaha, you've finally arrived!" Shining laughed as he walked up to us, making everyone stop and stare, not use to seeing him down here.

"Yeah..." the three girls said slowly.

"I have a surprise for you!" Shining smiled signaling someone to remove a cloth from the wall to show a new DESTINY poster on the wall in between STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT.

"Wow..." the girls said in awe.

"I thought you said fans aren't allowed in here!" a person said, others nodded in agreement.

"These aren't fans, these beautiful and amazing ladies are DESTINY!" Shining smirked doing one of his weird dances.

Everyone in the room stared at them while the girls stared at their new president with a weird and confused look.

"WHERE'S THE HOMEWORK SO I CAN BURN IT!" Kimi semi-yelled randomly as she look around the room.

"It's not here, it's in the idol house." Shining said.

Rei frowned at that when she felt her phone vibrate because someone texted her.

"Who is it?" Asuka asked.

"It's Kaoru, he said he had to leave and that he'll see us at school." Rei stated.

"At least he won't be there now..." Kimi said with a shrug.

"Yeah, we should go." Rei agreed.

"Right, follow me!" Shining said as he lead us out of the building and down the path Kaoru went and left by.

"Do we have to go inside their house?" Rei asked nervously. "We're not properly dressed for that..."

The other two nodded quickly in agreement.

"You will be introducing yourselves properly to STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT." Shining said.

"But..." the three tried to protest.

He glared at them slightly, "You haven't checked the polls, have you?"

They shook their heads slowly, "They just started the polls, though." Asuka said.

"Everyone agrees that they will love you even more if they know your true identities, so that's what you will do for your group's anniversary concert." Shining said as they came into the view of where the idols live.

"That is so not a house..." Rei stated, the other two nodded in agreement.

"Come." Shining instructed as they walked inside.

STARISH's POV

"What are these three boxes for?" Tokiya asked.

Everyone shrugged when Kaoru came in.

"Hey Kaoru!" they waved.

"The twin is back again." Syo smirked.

"Yeah, I have to leave soon to see Dad and all." Kaoru said, Syo shrugged.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks...what's with the boxes?"

"No idea." Syo said.

"Hm...well I just came to say hi and I don't want to be late and all." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, don't want to keep him waiting plus he would kill you if he knew you were here." Syo said as Kaoru waved and left through the door but came back into view a second later.

"Some of my friends might come this way, but I'll text them that I left already." Kaoru said as they nodded before he left actually this time.

"So you're Dad..." Otoya trailed off.

"Yeah...not that happy that I'm not following in his footsteps." Syo said.

"I know how that feels." Masato muttered as everyone sat down in front of the TV.

Reiji and the rest of QUARTET NIGHT walked in and sat down.

"What's with the boxes?" Ranmaru asked.

The guys shrugged, "When we came in here from practice earlier they were just sitting there." Tokiya explained.

"Let's open them!" Reiji cheered as Otoya fist pumped that someone finally agreed with him as he ran over to help his senpai.

Everyone watched as they dragged the three boxes over to the couches before opening them.

"They're just papers." Reiji whined.

"What else did you think would be in there?" Ranmaru asked.

"Cookies at least." Reiji sighed.

"It looks like it's homework." Masato said holding up a piece of paper.

"Oh ho ho, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." Shining laughed as he walked up to us as we scrambled to put the papers back and close the boxes.

"P-PRESIDENT!" we all smiled nervously.

"Relax." Shining said dismissively. "We have special guests right outside that I want you all to meet, Ringo Hyuuga?"

"Yes." the two senpais said as they walked in and sat down.

"Good everyone is here." Shining said. "Come in!"

Everyone turned to face the hallway that leads to the main door of the mansion as they heard the clack of sandals and heels come down the hall and stop in the doorway.

Three girls walked in with black sunglasses on. The tallest girl had light salmon pink colored hair, she wore a sky blue sundress with a white sash and white sandals with flowers on it. The second tallest girl had jet black hair, she wore a pair of semi-worn jeans and a light green t-shirt with controllers on it and a pair of green and black tennis shoes. The shortest girl had rich brown hair, she wore dark skinny jeans and a purple plaid baby doll tee that goes to her elbows and brown leather boots.

"Wow..." the guys murmured making Shining laugh.

"We look so weird together..." the jet black haired girl said.

"We would look fine if you would have listen to me and wore the green ruffled shirt I got you." the salmon pink haired girl said.

"It's way too revealing." the first girl whined.

Everyone just stared at the bickering taller girls.

"Will you stop it, they are staring and I think Shining wants to kill us if we don't get started." the brunette said.

"Fine..." the other two sighed, the pink haired girl lifted her sunglasses up onto her head.

"I'm Asuka!" Asuka smiled revealing her sky blue eyes.

"I'm Kimi!" Kimi cheered lifting her sunglasses onto her head to reveal bright green eyes.

"I'm Rei." Rei said with a forced smile as she lifted her sunglasses onto her head to reveal ice blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Syo asked, Ren raised an eyebrow suggestively, making Rei roll her eyes at the orange haired playboy.

"This is DESTINY!" Shining introduced when he made all of the guys' eyes grow big in surprise and confusion.

"How...wha?" they muttered speechless.

"Hi..." the girls waved.

They walked forward and looked in the boxes.

"Not more history worksheets!" Kimi groaned, pretending to cry in Rei's shoulder.

Rei patted the girl's back softly.

"You have to be kidding, you're DESTINY?" Ren smirked, making Rei glare at the taller guy.

"Why? Does it bother you that we're so much prettier than you?" Rei smirked making everyone burst out laughing at Ren, who chuckled lightly.

"You got me there, but trust me, everyone thinks I'm hotter than you." he smirked down at the brunette who growled ready to beat the rich playboy up.

"Rei, we have better things to do than listen to him." Asuka said scooting one of the three boxes in her direction.

"Right, business statements and salary earnings..." Rei sighed lifting and looking at one of the papers.

"At least it's better than geometry homework." Kimi whined with a smile as she made the younger girl smile slightly. "Asuka, has nutritional facts homework, anythings better than that."

"She's right, you know." Asuka shrugged, looking more through her box.

Kimi plopped down on the floor and pulled the two girls down too.

"Great, you three will be living here from now on!" Shining laughed as he leapt out a window.

"What the heck was that?" the three girls asked with scared and confused looks.

"Our president is really weird..." Cecil trailed off, as everyone nodded, the least bit weirded out.

"He's like that all the time." Tokiya said.

"What's your last names?" Ringo asked with bright eyes, getting in the girls' faces.

Everyone looked down at the girls curiously.

"We have a while to get all of this done." Asuka said. "So I don't think it would hurt to tell you."

Kimi nodded and Rei shrugged as she looked through her box some more.

"Asuka Mikado, I work on our costumes." Asuka smiled.

"Wait, your..." Masato trailed off, everyone gave the bluette a confused look.

She nodded, "Yeah...Nagi is my little brother."

"Kimi Sumeragi...Kira's little sister." Kimi said wrapping her arms around her legs. "I come up with the dances."

Everyone gave a 'wtf' look.

"How come you were so mean to your siblings?" Otoya frowned.

"Our brothers have been friends all their lives and when they met Eiichi they became so self-centered and competitive." Asuka explained with a sad look. "At that concert we were talking about earlier they said we shouldn't have ever became idols..."

"Kimi actually quit being an idol because of them." Rei said as Kimi hid her face behind her legs.

Asuka and Rei hugged the girl tightly.

"I really wish they would go back to normal." Kimi frowned sadly looking up. "They were the awesomest people I knew and grew up with besides Asuka and later on Rei." she smiled slightly.

"So you all grew up together?" Syo asked.

The girls nodded, "Their brothers were gone by the time I met them and during that summer we became inseparable and we started singing to make Kimi feel better about them leaving. Our parents weren't so happy when we asked them if we could become idols after we performed at a famous restaurant my father owns." Rei reminisced with a sad smile.

"HEAVENS started performing in a differnt city since they ran away making our parents mad, they hate idols with a passion, but not as much as Rei's." Asuka explained.

"I know how you feel, my father doesn't approve being an idol either." Masato said.

"That's an understatement." Rei smiled sadly. "My father owns one of the largest conglomerates in the world. Kotocoffee is one small part of it."

"You mean that Genkei guy is your dad." Cecil said in suprise.

"Yeah...it's my fault that he hates idols, I'm really sorry for this morning." Rei said.

"It's not your fault." Otoya smiled, as the everyone smiled at her.

"Thanks..." Rei murmured.

"How about you guys help us with these boxes?" Kimi winked as more boxes of our stuff arrived by movers.

"Looks like we're actually staying here." Asuka said, the other two nodded.

"We each get our own room, right Ringo?" Kimi pleaded starry eyed.

Ringo nodded, making the girl jump up and down.

"How come they don't have to share rooms?" Syo whined.

"Because they're girls." Ringo stated with a 'duh' look.

The girls chuckled at some of the guys' depressed looks.

Asuka and Kimi lifted their boxes, "We'll help." Natsuki said as he took Kimi's box for her.

All the guys nodded as they walked over to the piles of the girls' boxes, "Ai, take Rei's box right quick." Reiji said pushing the box of her papers in his arms.

"Okay..." he trailed off as Reiji dragged the brunette outside.

"What's up with those two?" Syo asked.

"Maybe they're dating secretly." Ren smirked.

"My brother is, you-!"

"Stop it, they are probably friends or something." Tokiya said as they walked down the hall towards the girl dorms.

"Reiji!" Rei whined.

"Rei-Rei, please tell me that's you." Reiji begged holding the girl's hands in his.

She nodded slowly with a small smile, "Yeah, it's me, Reiji."

He hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry for what Dad did to you while I left you there. Please forgive me, sis."

They each had tears silently sliding down their faces, "I've forgiven you a long time ago..."


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting For You Chapter 5

ChaoChao: Hi everyone, I'm back again after trying so hard to put this chapter off to try and get the story picture done in time for an update. Yeah...didn't work out too well, I couldn't stay away from you guys or STARISH. But I have a special announcement! I just officially finished Rei in the drawing! She is completely done and I just started coloring Asuka and then I still have Kimi to color. I promised myself that I wouldn't update until I finished the drawing because the picture is suppose to be very special later on in the story and all. But I realized that I was taking forever because I wanted it to be as good as it can be for all of you. I don't know if I should do a background in the picture or not, tell me if you think I should or not, but knowing me it would delay it even more than I already have... Anyway, I really want you all to see it and tell me how good (or sucky) I am, I need a new opinion and all instead of my parents all of the time or myself since I really want to go to an art college in my quickly approaching future and graduation. So I am now officially promising you all that I will be working extra hard and long hours on my computer coloring the story picture since I'm done drawing it and have been for a while, while still updating my other stories, we'll have to see how multitasking between them works out, but I am planning on having the picture done on the day I update this story with DESTINY's concert chapter. Thanks for reading this story again or for starting to read this story, please R&R and read the author's note at the bottom for more information on future chapters. Now, get reading! Arrr...!

Hahaha, it's national speak like a pirate day. I have a hilarious guy/somewhat friend at school that can imitate an accent perfectly...even pirate. My teacher tried, but failed... Everyone laughed as we tried to play our instruments in band class...ahhh the priceless moments of band. Anyway...

Enjoy!

Rei flipped over in bed, trying to get comfortable again, with no such luck. She sighed as she got up and headed out of her room.

Her feet padded softly against the hard cold tiled floor. She walked out of the girl dormitory and into the living room. She looked around at the dark room, shook her head at how they ended up here of all places. She quietly opened the front door to the mansion and walked out on the porch and sat down on the top step.

She sat there watching the dawn arrive slowly, thinking about the past and what lead to where she is today...especially the last couple of days.

She closed her eyes as she felt the sun shine lightly down on her face, she smiled slightly enjoying the peace and quiet when footsteps stopped in front of her.

She opened her eyes slowly to see that Tokiya was frowning up at her.

She stared at him and he did the same, "Are you okay?" Tokiya asked politely, but was still unfeeling.

She nodded with a slight frown, "Yeah...couldn't sleep, but it's not like you care." she stated.

Tokiya raised an eyebrow in surprise that she was actually right. "That doesn't mean that I want you to be uncomfortable here." he went with as his reply.

Rei rolled her eyes, "I know you don't like me, I don't like you either, but we live together so we'll be seeing each other everyday and stepping on eggshells around each other is going to get tiring pretty fast." she stated.

Tokiya frowned at her idea but none the less nodded in agreement. "You're right." he said as he stepped up the steps and stopped, leering over her.

She sighed, "Let's start with a blank page, I'm Rei, a member of DESTINY." she said holding a hand out, Tokiya shook it.

"I'm Tokiya Ichinose, a member of STARISH." he said as they both silently stared a each other.

Rei half-smiled, "You aren't very good at socializing, are you?"

Tokiya frowned blankly at her and sat down on her right. "I admit that it's very uncomfortable to."

Rei chuckled, "At least you admit it, but how did you be HAYATO, who is so peppy and jumpy all of the time when you aren't that kind of person?" she asked with a curious tilt of her head.

He looked at her and shrugged nonchalantly, "I pretended to be for too long and in the long run it caused more pain then what it was worth and I have amazing friends to work with now so I think it's better this way."

Rei nodded in understanding, "You just have to wait for the right person." she stated looking up at the light orange and red sky.

Tokiya looked up at the sky too, "I usually don't watch the sunrise, I'm too busy most of the time to take a few minutes out of my schedule to do it." he stated as they fell back into companionable silence.

Rei frowned, "It gives me a lot of inspiration since I usually write the music for our songs and some of the lyrics with Asuka and Kimi's help."

Tokiya turned to look at the side of her face as she stared at the sky. "I've only seen you perform on the TV in Idol Square...I never got to see you perform at the concert we shared because my president failed to mention that I had another concert afterwards." he frowned.

Rei smiled brightly and turned to him, "It's okay, you and the rest of the world will hear DESTINY and see the true us for the first time next week."

Tokiya's eyes widen in surprise, "W-Why?" he stuttered.

Rei closed her eyes and chuckled lightly into her hand with a hundred watt smile, shaking her head at his antics. "I thought you and the rest of the guys would have done research on your new rivals?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Tokiya shook his head stupidly, she laughed again before calming down enough to explain. "DESTINY's anniversary concert is next week and President wants us to stop hiding behind wigs and contacts, so everyone will finally know who we are...after four years." she sighed.

Tokiya frowned seriously as he turned fully to face her. "How did you do it?" he asked wide eyed.

Rei tilted her head in confusion, "Do what?"

"Pretend that you were someone else." he explained.

Rei shrugged, "I didn't really have to pretend like you did. We just changed our hair and eye color and outfits each performance, and avoided interviews like the plague which reminds me that we'll be doing a lot of those to make up for the years we haven't been doing them." she groaned, letting her head fall into her hands.

Tokiya chuckled lightly with a slight smile, Rei's head snapped up and her mouth dropped open in shock slowly. "What?" he asked with a smile.

"Y-You're laughing..." she stuttered in shock.

He frowned slightly in confusion, "Yeah...so?"

"Tokiya doesn't laugh, it's not in his vocabulary!" she explained wide eyed while she waved her arms around crazily.

Tokiya chuckled, "See?! It just doesn't happen!" she semi-yelled with a pout as he held his sides as he broke out in full blown laughter.

He caught his breath, "You're right, I usually don't and my fans still think I'm amazing."

"They think you are a god!" she stated, Tokiya just chuckled and turned back towards the sky, shaking his head.

"True...but I've never seen so many guys go crazy about girls in my life, you get people excited...both males and females are crazy about you. They love you." he stated with a pleasant smile gracing his lips.

Rei turned to look at the sky again and glanced at Tokiya, "They actually don't..." she stated quietly with a frown.

Tokiya was very confused at what she meant by that, "Remember my friends and I all got a call from Rainbow Records." he nodded that he did. "Well, that was the President of Rainbow Records. He was yelling at us for betraying him and the whole label company."

Tokiya frowned, knowing how she feels. "You made the best choice for you and your friends." he said.

She shook her head and laughed sadly, wiping away stray tears. "We didn't have a choice."

"We always have choices." he concluded.

She shook her hear and wiped away her silent tears, "Rainbow Records were...well fired us. They didn't...well couldn't announce it because we were told about it ahead of time and were forced to switch to Shining Agency to stay idols or retire if we didn't. We did that interview to make sure they couldn't ruin our reputation without making them look like a jealous and angry sibling." she explained looking down at her hands in her lap.

Tokiya frowned looking at his feet, "I don't know what that is like, but I'm glad you didn't retire, the idol industry wouldn't be the same without you."

Rei yawned, making Tokiya smile slightly at the cute yawning sound she made. "Getting sleepy?"

She shook her head slowly as she closed her eyes, "N-No...just taking a break from everything...a much needed vacation..." she murmured as she let her head drop on his shoulder, instantly falling asleep.

Tokiya smiled down at her peaceful face and moved her bangs behind her ear and scooted over so she could lean on him more comfortably to sleep. He smiled softly as she slowly breathed in and out, he turned and looked at the sky to watch the sun rise higher and higher into the sky. "Everything is going to get worse before it gets better..." he stated as he sat there silently, letting her sleep against his side.

A few hours later...

"You found them like that?!" Syo whisper yelled in shock.

Ai nodded that QUARTET NIGHT did find Tokiya and Rei leaning against each other on the front porch asleep. "They look soooo cute!" Kimi chirped as Asuka shushed the younger girl to make sure they didn't wake up the two sleepyheads.

Reiji frowned, "We should wake them up!" he demanded in a whisper. Everyone stared at him and his seriousness.

"If we do they will deny that this ever happened." Ren smirked evily, Masato rolled his eyes at his roommate's trickery.

Everyone nodded in agreement with Ren for the first time which was totally new to all of them.

"What should we do then...?" Otoya asked. Everyone tapped their chin in thought.

Rei whined and snuggled cutely into Tokiya's side, making all of their friends awe too loudly. Tokiya's eyes opened slowly, taking in his surroundings.

He lifted his head off Rei's, he looked up behind him and noticed everyone staring at him. Everyone just smiled and waved nervously. He stared blankly at them when he noticed the body against his side, he looked down to see Rei still sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder.

He looked up at his friends, "Good morning." he whispered quietly.

Everyone nodded a good morning and hello. "Couldn't sleep?" Ren smirked crossing his arms slyly.

Tokiya shrugged one shoulder in response, not to wake up Rei. "That doesn't give you an excuse to sleep with her!" Reiji accused Tokiya, making everyone break out in laughter and Tokiya blush deeply.

Rei whined opening her eyes slowly, "Morning..." she said as she yawned and stretched her back so it popped. Her hair fell down her back softly, luckily without her ponytail being frizzy from the humidity.

"Mornin'!" Kimi chirped hugging the younger brunette tightly.

Rei pushed Kimi away and stood up, "I'm hungry..." she muttered as she walked past everyone and back into the mansion in her t-shirt and shorts while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Tokiya stood up and smiled a barely noticeable smile as he watched Rei go inside. A few seconds later everyone else walked back inside after her.

Everyone collapsed onto the couches and chairs in the living room eating breakfast. DESTINY and Reiji sat down on one couch, Rei laid her head down on Asuka's lap as the salmon haired girl read a magazine. Kimi pulled out her iPhone and started playing a RPG on it over Rei's legs and Reiji let the brunette's feet lay on his lap as he flipped through channels on the TV. Otoya, Cecil, Syo, and Natsuki sat down on the longer couch while Tokiya, Masato, and Ren sat in chairs and the rest of QUARTET NIGHT sat down on the other couch.

All of the guys were shooting Reiji a weird look for being comfortable enough with her already to actually let her put her feet on him, which none of them wouldn't really mind if she did do it to them.

"What?" Reiji asked with a pout when he noticed everyone was watching him instead of the TV.

Rei chuckled as she hit him in the thigh with the heel of her foot making him whine in pain with a cute pout.

Asuka and Kimi snickered into their hands, "Rei, be nice to Reiji-san." Asuka instructed as she flipped a page in her magazine. "Oh my gosh Rei, look!" she semi-yelled as Rei shot up instantly and looked at the page.

Kimi whined that Rei was practically sitting on her while she was dying a painful death in her game. "We should totally do that!" Rei smiled when the game over music rang out, making Kimi tear up with a pout.

"W-Why!" Kimi moaned in sorrow as she sobbed into her hands. The girls patted her back and head to comfort her.

"It's only a game, Kimi." Asuka stated, Rei nodded.

"We are going to do this right now, Rei!" Asuka smiled as Rei cheered with a fist pump.

Rei grabbed the magazine while Asuka ran down the hall into the girl dormitory.

"Where is she going?" Cecil asked, Rei smirked evilly while glancing at Kimi, who had a look of fear at the uncertainty of what is to come.

Asuka came back with a baby blue box and sat back down. Asuka and Rei stared at Kimi with slight smirks.

"I don't understand..." Otoya whined being shushed by Ren.

Asuka slowly lifted the lid and was looking through the box. "Hold her down." she instructed Rei, who saluted and tackled the older girl and held her down.

Kimi grunted as she tried to break free, "Stop it!" she whined.

Asuka pulled out three bottles of nail polish, making Kimi scream in pure agony. All of the guys sat there laughing their asses off or very confused and disturbed.

Asuka scooted closer when Kimi broke away and ran down the hall into the girls' dormitory at the speed of light. Asuka pouted, "Well, that didn't work out like we planned." Rei stated as she dropped the magazine on Reiji's head before laughing as she walked down the hall with Asuka to the girls' rooms.

Reiji pouted as he lifted the magazine off his head and stared at it, the guys gathered around to see that the whole page was about how to make different designs on your nails, one of them was circled.

A pink unicorn...

"I see why Kimi ran away..." Masato stated.

Everyone stared at the page in shock and slight horror. Reiji dropped the magazine on the table as everyone went back to watching TV again.

They were all silently watching when Syo spoke up, "How do you know Rei, Reiji?"

Reiji raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Um...we're friends like she is with everyone else." he stated like it was obvious.

Syo rolled his eyes, "She's dating my younger brother, Reiji, I need to know if you'll get in the way or not." he said seriously.

Reiji stared at him in shock that the short STARISH member would even ask him that. "Goood Moorrning!" Ringo chirped skipping into the room dragging Hyuuga behind him, making everyone forget the conversation.

Hyuuga collapsed next to Reiji as Ringo stood in the middle of the seating area with his hands on his hips.

Ringo looked around, "Where is DESTINY?" he pouted not seeing them with the guys.

"They went to their rooms." Masato informed as Natsuki showed Ringo his phone, making the ex-idol squeal at the cuteness.

"OMIGOSH! Did this happen without ME!?" Ringo squealed jumping up and down. He quickly used Natsuki's phone to send it to his own personal phone and hugged it like a total obsessed fan.

"NOOOOOO!" Kimi yelled running back into the living room and hid behind Ringo like he was a shield.

Asuka and Rei walked into the room casually like they weren't doing anything. Asuka was wearing a navy short sleeved dress with black ballet flats and a sky blue necklace. Rei was wearing skinny ankle jeans with a pair of brown leather boots and a purple see through off the shoulder shirt layered over a black tank top, this time with her hair running down her back unlike the other times the guys have seen her.

They all stared open mouthed at her appearance so use to her hair being put in a hair tie. "What...is something on my face?" Rei asked self-consciously touching her face.

Asuka giggled into her hand as the guys robotically shook their heads no. Kimi peeked out from behind Ringo and laughed before stopping and hiding again and repeated it a few times.

Rei threw Kimi a chocolate bar which the teen caught with her mouth as she plopped down on the ground in the middle of the room randomly to start munching on it immediately, occupied at the moment.

"At least she's busy..." Asuka murmured, Kimi nodded randomly not paying attention to anything but her chocolate bar.

Rei pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and walked back next to Reiji and plopped down beside the older male.

Reiji shot her a look that made it seem like they were talking in each other's minds. Rei pulled out her phone and checked her messages. "Shining wants us to start preparing for our anniversary concert." she stated gaining Asuka and Kimi's attention.

"Concert?" Otoya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anniversary?" Cecil asked in confusion with a frown.

Asuka nodded, "Yep, the day we first performed live as DESTINY!" Kimi cheered fist pumping the air and taking a big bite out of her chocolate bar.

"We actually have Rei's father to thank for the opportunity he gave us." Asuka explained, shooting Rei a small smile which made her just sigh and let her head fall against Reiji's side.

She whined and Reiji patted her hand in comfort to everyone's surprise. "It's fine." he smiled softly down at her.

"Thank you, Reiji..." she murmured.

Syo stood up angrily, making everyone jump in surprise except for the chocolate obsessed freak. "Rei, are you officially dating my brother or do I have to worry about my mates getting in the way?" Syo asked with a serious frown.

Rei's eyes widen like everyone's else, probably bigger. "I-I no, we aren't official. I'm sorry to say this, Syo, but it just can't happen between us." she said it like it was painful to even think about it let alone say the words.

Syo nodded solemnly as he sat back down to everyone's surprise and awe at his newfound self-control. "I understand how you feel." Syo stated with a sad smile.

Rei shook her head, "My father is very strict and...has his reasons why he doesn't allow me to date." she explained with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"So your father is..." Tokiya trailed off as she held up the cover of the Global Times which had her father on the front cover in a pristine black suit.

Reiji rolled his eyes at the cover of the magazine and snatched it out of her hand and flipped open to the article of her father. "He would freaking say that!" Reiji said in outrage as Rei looked over his shoulder.

She nodded solemnly, "Yeah, he talked about how his business came to be and how hard and long he worked to get where he is today, it makes me sick!" Rei stated angrily.

Reiji nodded, "He doesn't even mention his family's continues support!" he said furiously as he scanned the article.

Everyone stared at them in shock, switching back and forth between the two brunettes, thinking about how they knew each other before all of this. "What...!?" everyone asked in surprise.

Reji realized what he was saying too late. "Oops..." he murmured rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"What...?" everyone trailed off as Ringo squealed.

"You know each other, OMIGOSH you two ARE secretly dating, aren't you!"

They both shook their heads, blushing a faint pink. Everyone stared wide eyed at the brunettes. "Well...we kind of grew up together." Reiji informed them.

"That makes sense now." Masato stated, gaining everyone's attention.

"How so?" Otoya asked, everyone nodded in agreement, wanting to know.

"It makes sense that they grew up together since Reiji is really overprotective of her and Rei kept messing around with him like they've known each other for forever." Masato stated.

"That's so cool! How come you never told us?" Kimi asked cheerfully like a total obsessed fan.

Asuka smiled at Kimi's random and fangirl tendencies. "You could have told us, but Kimi would have done exactly this at thirteen."

The guys' eyes widen at the random girl's young age at when the girls met and became DESTINY.

"She was thirteen when..." Masato trailed off.

"Yep, when we officially became DESTINY." Rei stated casually like it was an everyday occurrence to become an idol.

Asuka slapped Rei's head, "Ow..." she muttered rubbing her head.

"Asuka was fourteen!" Kimi cheered, hugging the taller and older salmon haired girl.

The guys' eyes widen, Asuka blushed in embarrassment and patted Kimi's head awkwardly. "That was a long time ago...we were kids back then with big dreams to become famous you know the whole deal." she stated, as Rei chuckled at her still deep pink cheeks.

"Shut up, Rei!" she glared making the two girls start laughing uncontrollably.

Kimi caught her breath slightly, "Y-You're scary as hell, Asuka!" she chuckled wiping a tear from her eye.

Kimi sat down on Rei's lap, making the brunette grunt in pain. "Get off!" she whined as Kimi just meowed randomly and cuddled into her lap.

Rei pouted as the guys laughed at her situation, "Our little Rei was only a wee little lass at the tender age of twelve when we started DESTINY." Kimi said in a mock Scottish accent, a pretty good one too.

Everyone broke out in laughter as Ringo and Natsuki squealed at Kimi's cuteness.

"Anyway, we should be preparing for the concert by writing the song and lyrics, creating and learning the dance, and getting our new costumes ready." Asuka instructed, making the two younger girls groan that their fun is over with for now.

Ringo squealed in excitement, pulling out a pile of sketchbooks, "I already have some ideas!" he cheered, Asuka nodded solemnly.

"I will look through them for you two while Kimi is creating our dance and Rei is creating our song and some lyrics. We'll meet up at lunch to eat and discuss the lyrics in depth." Asuka ordered checking everything off their list of things to do. "Remember we only have less than a week and a half to get everything learned, done, and finished."

Rei nodded with a smile and Kimi saluted with a bright smile. "Our work is cut out for us, let's go!" Kimi cheered as she ran towards the practice rooms at lightning fast speed.

All anyone saw was the green blur of her t-shirt and the black blur of her jeans and hightops as she got out of view. All of the guys scratched their heads in confusion of her chipperness.

Rei smiled casually as she stretched, "Looks like the energizer bunny is at it again!" she chuckled as she waved and headed to her room to get paper to get started on the song.

"Energizer bunny?" the guys asked looking to Asuka for an answer.

Asuka laughed with a bright cheerful smile that could warm up any room instantly, "You'll see soon." she assured them as she left with Ringo to the costume room.

"I'm still really confused...!" Cecil whined with an extremely cute pout that could make any fangirl die instantly.

"We all are..." Masato stated, all of the guys nodded in agreement as they went back to watching TV.

A/N: The next three chapters will be about how the girls start their assignments to make the concert a success...hopefully. I don't think they will be very long and the guys that each girl is paired up will be kind of secretly revealed during these times, but if you have a suggestion for a good pair with one of the STARISH guys by just the girls' personalities tell me! Because I have my own favorite guys that I will most likely use since I like them so much and am so blinded by their awesomeness. But please tell me if you think differently than the characters this story is under. Note: The four guys are important to the story, but won't all end with a girl, I have some stuff up my sleeves even though right now I don't have sleeves on. Hehehe...don't kill me.

Well, thanks for reading this extremely overdue chapter for this story. I hope you all will stick with me through this long story which I hope to be actually long, but not too long if you know what I mean and my other ones...school, homework, and reading Fanfiction gets in the way of writing sometimes. *sighs*

After these next chapters we will get to the concert chapter where shit goes down if you will excuse my language and DESTINY is revealed and you will read the first song I wrote for them...by the way I already have a couple of their group songs done already and Asuka and Kimi's individual songs done, I still have to find inspiration for Rei's individual song so I hope when you do read them that you'll tell me how they are and if I suck...so yeah I think that was everything I wanted to tell you except READ & REVIEW! Thanks again for reading, see yah next time! :D


End file.
